


Raising Angels 101

by yaoigirl22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he takes it rather well, Fluff and Humor, Gen, God tries to fix things, Sam is the Mother of Angels and gets child suport from God, That's it, key word is try, season 7, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: And so, it has been proclaimed that Sam Winchester shall be "mother" to the Garrison."Stop laughing Dean! Gabriel, turned him back right now!"God was most likely drunk when making this decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any episodes pass season 10, just so you know.

Sam didn’t leave Iowa, just the hotel he was sharing with his brother, and into a different one in another town about two hours away, because no matter how pissed he is at his brother; Sam knew it wasn’t safe for him to be fully alone.

The young hunter stared at the television not truly seeing it, his mind for once not on Hell, or Lucifer, but on his brother, and the fact that he lied to him. And what made it worse was that deep down; he ** _knew_** , and he suppose that’s what he was more upset about.

He should have pushed harder, and then maybe he wouldn’t have had to learn it from the Leviathan wearing his brother’s face.

His phone ranged, and Sam knew it was his brother, he had texted the other once he had calm down a bit, stating that he was still in Iowa. He didn’t say where, deciding to let his sibling stew for a bit. He hit the ignore button, and went back to pretending to watch television.

He dreamed of blood, Dean, and Amy that night.

**_~.~_ **

Dean scowled down at his phone as though it was the reason his brother was ignoring him, with another scowl he pocket the device, and resumed eating his pie. The same pie that remained untouched since he got it hours ago.

“Damn it,” he pushed away the pie.

He was an idiot, or idjit if you asked Bobby, why couldn’t he had just told his brother? Sure, there would have been yelling, looks of betrayal, and possibly punching. But at least his brother would still here, and he wouldn’t be sitting here alone like a worried house-wife!

 _“At least he’s still in the state”_ he thought with a tried sigh, and he suppose, considering that this was all his fault in the first place-can’t blame the giant lizards no matter how much he wanted to- that was a miracle in itself.

With nothing else to do, and his appetite a lost cause, Dean grabbed his jacket, keys, and headed to the nearest bar.

**_~.~_ **

  ** _Sam….Sam…Sam…..Sammy…Sam!_**

He awoke with a jerk, his eyes swirled wildly around, chest heaving. He sat up, and looked around the room, expecting to see the fallen Angel, but saw nothing but an empty room. He reached for his phone and found that he missed twenty calls, and he had several new texts and voicemails, without looking, he knew they were all from Dean.

He debated whether, or not he should go through them, beating down the fear that was rising in him, ignoring the voice that was echoing in his head, blocking those hatful words years ago; finally, he decided it was best if he had coffee first before anything else. It took him twenty minutes to get to the small café that was down the street, and another to actually get his coffee, another twenty to get back to his motel. By then, he felt ready to listen to his brother’s messages…..the texts at least.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam blinked, and stood in the doorway, his eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the Angel standing in the middle of his room, a familiar Angel.

“Joshua?”

The Angel smiled at the young Hunter, watching as the human slowly closed the door, and took cautious movement toward him.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“I’m here to deliver a message from Father.”

Joshua tilted his head when the human shook his head before placing his coffee on the small table.

“Oh really,” Sam said dryly.

“Yes.”

“And what does God say?”

“He says that He has heard your prayers, and will deliver.”

That surprised Sam, he didn’t tell Dean, or Bobby, he wasn’t sure they would totally understand.

The fact was, he still prayed.

Every night when he wasn’t plagued by hallucinations, he prayed. Asking God for help, he prayed for Bobby, prayed to bring back Castiel, but mostly, he prayed for his brother.

“I didn’t think He was listening…or was even there,” Sam answered, blushing for some reason when Joshua just smiled patiently.

“Yes, I can understand why you may think that, as can He.” The Angel told him, “As I said, He has heard your prayer, and will deliver. In return, you will do a service for Him.”

Now if it was Dean, he would have told the Angel, and God to piss off, but he wasn’t Dean, his first mistake he would think later.

“What does He want me to do?”

Joshua’s smile turned almost mischievous (and reminded him of a certain Archangel), and a flutter of wings echoed through the room, Sam turned around, and met empty air.

“What?”

“Look down,” Joshua pointed.

Sam looked down, and his jaw dropped, three pairs of eyes looked up at him.

“Hello mother,” the three young angels greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

“M-Mother?!”

The eyes blinked up at him, heads tilted curiously, remaining him so much of Cas.

“You know Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel of course” Joshua introduced, mischievous smile still on his face.

“W-Why are they calling me mother?!” Sam squeaked, Archangels, freakin **_baby_** Archangels were in his room, and calling him Mother!

“Because you are their mother,” Joshua said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Joshua never been around humans, hardly watched, or know much about them, but he was sure Sam’s eye twitching was not a good thing.

“Perhaps you should sit down,” he suggested, watching as the human shakily did, Sam jumping when the three Angels followed and stood next to him.

“What’s going on?”

“Your service to God.”

The three Angels perked up at their father’s name, but didn’t move from Sam.

“My s-service?”

“God wants you to raise Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and the others.”

“O-Others?”

Joshua looked at the second bed, some habits are hard to break, Sam followed his gaze, and found **_very large_** eggs on them. Wide eyes looked back at the bigger Angel.

“Are t-those a-a-a-a”

 “Angel eggs? Yes”

If possible, Sam’s eyes got bigger. Joshua always did like the Winchesters brothers, any other human would probably be screaming by now…or praising him, and his father.

“I need a drink,” Sam finally said, blinking when a glass of whiskey appeared in his hand, deciding not to think about it, he downed it; the glass refilled itself.

“What **_exactly_** is this service?” Sam asked after he downed two more glasses, the young Angels watching him with adoring eyes…creepy.

“Father, has lost many of his children during the war, He had grieved for many days.” Sam knew that Angel couldn’t cry, but the shine in Joshua’s eyes was making him think otherwise.

“Then, He set about resurrecting my brothers, and sisters, only this time. He did something different.”

“What?”

“He gave them free-will.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, God gave his Angels free-will? The very thing He kicked Lucifer out of Heaven for?!

“Yes, it was quiet a….shocker for me as well, as were the human emotions that came with it.”

“Are you…okay?” Sam asked, he remembered Cas going through hard times as he slowly descended from Angel to human, the most trouble he had, besides understanding human phrases; was the emotions.

“It took time, but I’m as you human say, getting the hang of it.”

Sam couldn’t help but give a small smile.

“Back to more important things, God has resurrected his children, but not all of them. He wants to see how well they do with this freedom.”

“But why do I have to raise them, and why are they calling me **_Mother_**?”

Sam looked at the Angels who had moved during the conversation, Michael was moving the sheets around the eggs, creating a nest, while Raphael watched, Gabriel had figured out how to work the remote to the television, and was watching Scooby-Doo with intense interest.

“You and your brother are fine—well not **_fine_** — example of free-will, both of you have denied Destiny over and over again, stopping what has been written.”

“Okay I get that, but why me? Dean would be better.”

Which was true, because by all accounts Dean **_had_** been his mother, as well as his father, Hero, big brother, best friend, and just about everything else. Heck, Dean had even been his first crush, admittedly he didn’t know what it was at the time, and he got over it, Dean however, teased him every chance he got when he found out.

“True, but Dean lacks the thing that you have,” Joshua answered.

“And that is?”

Joshua smiled, he’s been doing that a lot, and Sam knew he wasn’t going to get his answer.

_“Great, just great.”_

**_~.~_ **

When Dean got the phone call, he was little pissed, he had spent the previous night worrying so much about his brother; calling, texting, and leaving voicemails. That he couldn’t even get properly drunk, so he was a little pissed when he answered the phone.

“What!?”

“…Dean?”

“Sammy?” Dean frowned, something about his brother’s voice wasn’t right, “what’s wrong? Are you oaky?”

“I’m fine…I think.”

Dean’s frown deepened, “Where are you?” he then asked.

“In the Red Boot Motel, the next town over called Lincoln, room 101.”

“Okay.” Already he was grabbing his jacket, bag and keys, and was out the door before Sam could even finish, “I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

There was silence.

“Sam?”

“Hurry, please.”

It broke the speed limit to get to the motel his brother was held up in, and it took all he had not to kick the door down when he found the right one.

“Sammy!?”

There was movement inside, the door open, and Dean found himself looking down at a boy who looked to be around eight.

“Hello Uncle.”  


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the eight-year old, then at his brother who had another child in his lap, and another sitting next to him, all looking at the older Hunter standing stiffly in the doorway. Dean then looked back at the child, then back at his brother.

Child.

Brother.

Child.

Brother.

Child.

Brother.

Chi— “Can you stop doing that?” Sam grumbled.

Dean blinked before closing the door, “Dude, seriously!?”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Sam protested.

Dean raised a brow.

“Okay it does, but it’s complicated,” Sam nearly whined.

Just then, there was a flutter of wings, and Joshua appeared behind Dean, loaded with all kinds of items that Sam was sure didn’t come from Baby R Us.

“I have gotten everything needed for the when the Fledglings hatched, as well things for Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel.”

“Joshua!?”

“Hello Dean.”

Dean stared at the Angel, then turned back at his brother, who was looking almost sheepish.

“What the hell is going on!?” he demanded.

Joshua smiled, and Sam groaned.

 “So let me get this straight.” Dean said thirty minutes later after Joshua explained everything, all three Angels watching Transformers with wide eyes. “God decided to give the resurrected Angels free-will, and Sam has to teach them how to be human, **_and_** raise them?”

“Pretty much,” Joshua said, quiet cheerfully in fact, making Sam wonder just how well of a handle the Angel had on his emotions, as nothing about this situation was cheerful. It was at this time, that Michael came up to Sam, tugging on the younger hunter’s sleeve until he got his attention.

“Mother, we’re hungry,” he said.

It took Dean an hour to stop laughing.

**_~.~_ **

Turned out, little Angels loved McDonalds.

“Gabriel that’s mine!”

“Come get then!”

And apparently Puss In Boots toys as well.

Dean watched as Raphael and Gabriel wrestled over the toy, the eldest brother watching as he ate his fries, though he did have a rather tight grip on his own toy.

“Perhaps you should intervene,” Joshua said to Sam before taking a long sip of his Coke, the brothers were getting a little worried at how twitchy the Angel’s eye was getting each time he took a sip.

Sam looked at the Angel, why him again?... Oh yeah, he then back at the smaller two who were getting a little too close to the nest of eggs they had moved to the floor.

“Hey!” Sam got up from the bed he was sitting on, and over to the two fighting boys, with surprising ease; he pulled them apart and away from the nest.

“Gabriel, give Raphael back his toy now, you have your own,” Sam then said. Gabriel shook his head, Raphael glared.

“You’re such an ass-butt!” Raphael snapped.

Dean chocked on his Big Mac, while Joshua looked horrified, Sam was torn between being amused, and wondering if he should reprimand the young Angel because of cursing in general, or because he said it wrong.

“Gabriel, now.” Sam ordered voice stern, deciding to ignore the Angel’s outburst. Gabriel pouted, and huffed, then he smiled a familiar trickster’s smile, and snapped his fingers.

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel laughed, before wiggling out of his mother’s arms and running off to jump on the bed Dean was sitting on, the human staring in surprise at the now toy Raphael.

“Change him back!” Sam ordered.

“No!”

Sam glared at the young Angel before looking to his brother and Joshua for help.

“Don’t look at me,” Dean said, shuffling away from Gabriel, “you’re the mommy.”

“My powers are not as strong as Gabriel even with him being so young, he is still an Archangel after all,” the older Angel said.

Sam groaned, before looking at said Angel who giggled and hide underneath the covers. Sam stomped over, and fished him out.

“Gabriel you will change your brother back now, or you will be put in time –out”.

Okay so threatening to put an Archangel in time-out was probably not the smartest thing he’s ever said, and the way Dean’s lip was twitching, his brother thought so too. But he was just winging it, bringing up memories of his days as a child, and when he was being unreasonable toward his brother, and dad before his relationship with the two got complicated.

Gabriel shook his head.

“And no dessert.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen.

“For a whole week.”

Gabriel gasp in horror, and with a snap of his fingers Raphael was back to normal, his dark eyes glaring at his brother before they watered; he sniffled bottom lip trembling, and Sam found himself scoping up the Angel in his arms. Little arms wrapped his neck and a face was buried in his shoulder.

“You took it to far again,” Michael said softly.

Gabriel lowered his head in guilt. Sam went back over to the Angel, and squatted in front of him.

“Apologize.”

“Sorry,” Gabriel murmured.

Raphael peeked at his brother, eyes still watery.

“You’re still an ass-butt” he then said with a grin, Dean snorted while Joshua looked ready to faint, Sam wondered where the young Angel learned the word; then decided he didn’t want to know.

Gabriel grinned back, before giving the toy back, Raphael smiled before wiggling out his mother’s arms and hurried over to his elder brother, Gabriel following, and the two were able to get their elder sibling to play with them.

“Nice work mommy.”

“Bite me.”

**_~.~_ **

If anyone saw them, they would see a twelve year old, a ten year old, and an eight year old.

Michael of course, was the twelve year old, and surprisingly he looked nothing like their youngest brother, which made them curious as to what happen to Adam. When asked, Joshua said he was in Heaven, and at peace. Michael’s hair for one thing was black, and his eyes were a dark green, even weirder was that his body was very warm almost like a wattle bottle, Joshua assured them that it was normal for the young one.

Raphael was the youngest, the eight year old, but unlike his last vessel, this one was male, his hair was in short dreadlocks, and his eyes were darker than before.

Lastly there was Gabriel, the ten year old, big brown eyes that looked amber in a certain light, and blonde hair that was lighter than his older self.

“Gabriel, get back here!”

Both brothers wish God had left out the Angel’s mischievous nature though.

“Got ya!” Sam smiled in triumph as he grabbed hold of the running Angel.

“Nooooo, I don’t wanna take a bath Ma!” Gabriel whined, wiggling in the man’s arms.

“Then you shouldn’t have started that food fight with your brothers,” Sam scolded lightly, ignoring the “Ma” as he made his way back to the bathroom, he barely made it in when a soapy, naked, and giggling Raphael shot by him, a wet and naked Michael close behind.

“Raphael, Mother says you need to get clean,” the eldest Angel said.

“Never be clean!” Raphael declared.

Sam groaned. “Dean!”

“Busy! Joshua, off the ceiling!”

“Never!” the bigger Angel declared, before taking a long loud slurp from his McDonald coke, the same cup he had since one in the afternoon, which lead Dean to believe that the Angel had been magically refilling it with soda.

“No more caffeine for you,” Dean sighed, watching as the Angel fell from the ceiling and onto the bed, giggling when he bounced. Loud cries of protest gained his attention just in time to see Sam carrying both Gabriel and Raphael under his arms, and into the bathroom, Michael behind him.

After their bath, where more water got on Sam, the floor and oddly enough Dean who had been in the other room at that time, the three now dressed sleepy-eyed Angels crawled into the nest, and curled around the eggs.

“What?” Sam questioned when three pair of sleepy eyes looked expectantly at him, he looked over at Joshua while he changed for bed.

“They want you sleep with them, it is perfectly normal for those who watched over the Fledglings to sleep in their nest, as well with the eggs.” Joshua explained as he bounced up and down in Dean’s bed, Dean was in the shower.

“Okay first, I can’t fit in there, and two, they already took most of my shirts, and pants. What do they need me for?”

It was true, while making the nest, Michael had went through Sam’s bag, and took many of his shirts and pants, and used them along with the spare sheets; some Joshua had magic up.

“That is not a problem!” the older Angel chirped.

Suddenly the nest got wider, and bigger.

“There you go!” Joshua smiled brightly.

Sam looked at the hyper Angel, then back at now pleading eyes, he sighed in defeat.

“Scoot over,”

 Careful of the eggs, Sam settled into the nest, the young Angels cuddling close to him with the eggs in their arms. Gabriel on one side, Michael on the next, and Raphael curled up on his chest.

“Really Sam?”

Sam looked at his smirking towel clad brother.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What You Think!


	4. Chapter 4

Now normally situations like this warrant a visit to Bobby, so Dean was surprised when after explaining to Bobby over the phone, and after the man stopped laughing; and telling the older Hunter they would be there in a couple of hours, Joshua said they couldn’t.

“Why not? And is that caffeine in there?”

“Because the eggs haven’t hatched yet, and no, it’s Fruit Punch.” Joshua said, taking a sip from the Subway cup, Sam had made Dean get sandwiches for everyone, Dean gave him a suspicious look, and Joshua tighten his hold on his cup.

“Angel Eggs cannot be removed from their nest, it disturbs the growth” the Angel explained further, “and when they do hatch, they can’t leave their nest for five days”

“So when will they hatch?” Sam asked from inside the nest, Raphael in his lap, Michael and Gabriel were talking softly to each other in the corner, sometimes Gabriel would giggle and Michael would smile. Sam decided that as long as no one was being turned into plastic toys they could have all the Top Secret Talks they wanted.

“It varies, especially with a nest so large.”

“So what you’re saying is that we’re stuck here?” Dean asked, Joshua nodded, the human growled, and flopped on the bed, “great, just great, what happens if we run out of money? We can keep going back to the same bars. The manger’s gonna kick us out, and we gonna need food.”

“Not a problem, Father has kindly agreed to help with whatever finical troubles you have, where do you think I got all that stuff from?”

Both humans blinked, then Dean turned to his brother.

“Dude, you’re getting Child Support from God.”

Sam just gave him a look.

**_~.~_ **

“What are they doing?”

Dean and Sam watched as the three Angels each picked up an Egg and placed it underneath their shirts.

“Warming them,” Joshua answered as he sulked in the corner, he had been there for about an hour after Dean took away his cup when the Hunters had learned that it was filled with Pespi.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Bonding.”

The Eggs were about as big as Raphael, and barely fit underneath their shirts, stretching them even.

“Are you serious?” Sam huffed, when expecting eyes turned his way, glaring at his brother who snickered.

“You are their Mother,” Joshua answered.

“So get the bonding Mommy” Dean teased.

Sam grumbled as he made his way over, with a sigh he got into the nest, picked up one of Eggs and placed it underneath his shirt.

“Keep laughing, and I’ll make Gabriel turn you into a toy, and let them play with you.”

Dean closed his mouth with a snap, raising a brow when young eyes looked at him.

“Oh no,” he said sternly, eyes went bigger, “ ** _No._** ”

Five minutes later, Dean grumbled as he sat in the nest, the fifth egg underneath his shirt.

“This is ridiculous” he huffed.

“Now you know how I feel, gah!”

“What?”

“I think….I think it moved.”

“…….I think you’re starting to take this a little too seriously.”

“No, I’m serious here.”

Sam grabbed his brother’s hand and placed it on the egg, nothing happen, and Dean was just about to remove his hand and tease his brother for being such a girl when the egg pulsed, it pulsed!

“…..Wow.”

“Yeah.”

**_~.~_ **

“Mother, Gabe’s touching me.”

“Gabriel, stop touching your brother.”

“I’m not touching him!”

“Well, somebody touched him.”

“It was Mikey!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“It wasn’t Mikey, it was you dummy!”

“Don’t call me a dummy, midget!”

“I’m not a midget, penis-breath!”

“Hey, don’t look at me, I didn’t teach him that.”

“Bitch!”

“Okay, I taught him that.”

Sam sighed, it’s been a week since this all happen, and this was the first time they were out of the hotel; aside for food runs. Dean had gotten restless three days ago, but didn’t leave like Sam expected him to, instead he stayed with him and the Angels, making sure they didn’t get kicked out the hotel room. It was only when the three Angels nearly broke the bedroom wall, that the humans decided that they needed to get out for a few hours, even Joshua agreed, stating he would watch the eggs while they took the young ones out.

So this is how the Winchester boys found themselves heading to a Pizzeria that Sam remember passing by, three Archangels in the backseat.

“Hey, no Angel mojo in the car!”

It was a good idea at the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, there weren’t any problems when they sat down at the pizzeria, except for the brief disagreement on what kind of pizza to get; the three little Angels were well….little Angels.

“They’re up to something” Dean whispered to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes before going back to his pizza.

“Mother.”

Sam cringed, while Dean smiled at the elder couple seated across from them, who had looked their way with odd expressions when Michael had said “mother”.

“Yes,” Sam answered with a slight sigh.

Michael paused for a moment, and stared at his mother, his head tilted to the side.

“You do not like us calling you Mother,” He then stated.

Sam blinked, and inwardly cursed when large eyes turned his way.

“You don’t want to be our Mother?” Gabriel asked, his voice trembling.

Raphael’s eyes got, if possible, bigger.

“No, that’s not it—” Sam began, but stopped when Raphael sniffled, Gabriel whimpered, and Michael’s shoulders slumped.

It was such a pitiful sight, that the elderly couple were now giving him dirty looks, Sam groaned, and was very tempted to start banging his head on the table.

“Yes, okay yes I want to be your Mother!”

Dean smirked, while the three Angels smiled brightly, and went back to their pizza.

“Shove it.” Sam grumbled at his brother.

**_~.~_ **

After pizza, Michael asked if they could go to the park that they had passed by, Sam agreed while Dean was a little uneasy, but then remember a time when Dad would leave them with Pastor Jim who would take them to a park, and let them play until the sun would set. Take them back, give them dinner, a bath, and put them to bed with no problems at all.

And judging from his brother’s eyes, Sam was thinking the same was thing.

“Okay,” Sam said once they were parked, and turned around to look at the three in the back, “here are the rules, you play within sight, you stay together, no turning **_anyone_** into toys or anything that’s not human, and no Angel magic period. Understand?”

The three Angels nodded.

“Alright, go.”

The three rushed out the door, their Mother and Uncle following at a slower pace. All three headed to the swings, and as soon as he sat, Gabriel was already going up in the air; Raphael laughing as Michael pushed him. There were three other children, one was playing in the sand, and the other two were on the slide, their Mothers were sitting on nearby benches chatting with each other.

Sam and Dean sat down on one of the free benches and watched the boys play, a comfortable silence.

“So, how are you doing?” Dean asked after five minutes of silence, Raphael and Gabriel had moved from the swings and were now playing in the sand, Michael was watching

“I’m fine,” Sam answered, chuckling when Gabriel and Raphael tackled their elder brother, sand flying everywhere.

“Really?”

Sam nodded.

“This Angel-babysitting thing not messing with your mind?”

“No, in fact, believe or not. Ever since the Angels came, I haven’t seen Lucifer.”

Dean looked at him in surprised, his brother almost looked sheepish about it, which Dean couldn’t understand why, this was a good thing! Almost hard thing to believe, but it was a good thing nonetheless.

“Really?”

Sam nodded, before looking back at the Angels still playing in the sand.

“Raphael, don’t eat that!”

Dark eyes looked their way, before pouting and dropping whatever it was he was about to put in his mouth, by some benches the Mothers looked their way.

“Which one do you think is single?”

“Dean.”

“What?”

**_~.~_ **

 “Mother.”

Michael shook his Mother’s shoulder, while Raphael and Gabriel surrounded one of the eggs, Father had called Joshua away during the night.

“Mother!” he said a bit louder, shaking his Mother’s shoulder harder.

Sam grunted, and blinked sleepy eyes at him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam yawned, “Gabriel wet the nest again?”

“No, one of the eggs are hatching”

“Oh.” Sam closed his eyes, only for them to pop open, and he shot up in the bed.

“The what is what?” he asked the older Angel.

“One of the eggs are hatching,” Michael repeated, and went over to the cracking egg.

“Dean, Dean!”

“What?”

“An egg is hatching!”

“What?”

“An egg is hatching!”

“What!?”

Sam hurried over to the egg, and watched in awe as the egg rocked, crackled, and cracked.

“What should we do?” Dean asked as he came over, “get hot water?”

All four looked at him. Dean shrugged, and went back to watching the egg.

The egg cracked, shells falling off, until finally all the shells fell off to revel…a bundle of feathers. Literally a bundle of feathers, they were pure white and fluffy looking.

“Huh,” Dean said, he was expecting something more flashy, like flashes of light or something.

 Sam stared at it and before he knew it, his hands were touching the feathers, and then he was parting them.

“I don’t think you should do that,” Dean commented, his breath hitching when he saw what was hidden beneath the feathers, a round face and little soft hair, light brown eyes blinked open and looked up at his Mother, and a little mouth let out a rather large yawn.

“Zachariah.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean paced the motel floor, occasionally looking back at the nest, his eyes zeroing on the Hatchling in his brother’s arms; the older Angels glued to the young Hunter’s side and were looking at the Hatchling. Making odd chirping, and cooing sounds, the fledgling responding to them with his own chirps, coos and gurgles, a little hand gripped tightly around Sam’s bigger finger.

And that’s another thing.

Dean at first didn’t notice it with the new additions, but now that it had settle down Dean was beginning to see. His brother had fallen into the role of ‘mother’ rather quickly, he thought it odd, and had a feeling that the Big Guy upstairs had some doing in that.

“Dean, stop pacing, and sit down.” Sam said, Zachariah gurgled making Sam look down, and smile.

And that was another thing! At first, Sam had been a little weary of the little Angel, but as soon as the fledgling gave his brother a gummy smile, Dean watched as Sam melted into a steamy pile of Sammy-goo.

“No Sam, I can’t sit down,” Dean huffed, “and where in the world is Joshua!?”

Dean had prayed for the Angel hours ago.

“He’s probably busy, Michael could you see if there’s a bottle or something, I think Zachariah is getting hungry.”

The bag Michael went over to was a light yellow baby bag the Joshua had brought, both brothers were sure it was magical. The first clue was when Dean opened the bag and found a large stack of money. He had closed it in shock and upon reopening it, found all kinds of baby things in there. Michael brought out a warm bottle of golden liquid, he went back to the nest, and gave it to his mother, who pressed the nipple to the fledgling’s mouth. Zachariah latched onto it and began suckling.

“Can I do it?” Raphael asked.

Sam nodded and carefully handed the young Angel the fledgling, showing him how to hold him properly before going over to his brother who was now sitting on the bed, assured with Michael sitting close to his former youngest sibling.

“Dean, you okay?”

“No Sam, I’m not okay, it’s Zachariah, Zachariah!”

“Dean, it’s a baby.”

“But—”

“And besides, he probably doesn’t remember us like the others, and why are you making a big deal out of it anyway? You didn’t have this much a fit with Michael, and Raphael.”

Dean closed his mouth with a snap, Sam shook his head before going back to the nest when he heard Raphael and Gabriel fight over who was going to hold the Hatchling the longest, Michael watching the two with the his new baby brother in his arms.

“Raphael, don’t bite your brother! Gabriel, what did I say about turning you brother into a toy!?”

**_~.~_ **

Five days went by rather quickly, and by that time Dean has settle down with the new addition, and even fed him once. The Winchester brothers also noticed that the three older Angels had gotten bigger, luckily, the young Angels book bags -they were original plastic bags full of clothes, before the boys changed them to Superhero book bags, Superman for Michael, Batman for Raphael, and the Joker for Gabriel…..yeah they weren’t going to go there with that one- had larger sets of clothes.

“Ma! Ma!”

Sam looked up from the book he was reading to Gabriel who was bouncing excitedly toward him, Dean was at a nearby bar, Sam kicked him out earlier when the older Hunter had started to annoy him.

“Yes?” Sam sighed, not bothering to correct the Angel.

“Zack is crawling!” the Angel announced.

Sam looked over to the nest, and sure enough the littlest Angel -Shut-up Dean- was crawling over the mountains of sheets, pillows and Sam’s clothes, gurgling and chirping his little head off, as he struggled to move properly. Sam smiled and he felt the excitement run though him and he soon found himself on his knees encouraging the Fledgling to come his way.

“Come on Zachariah,” he encouraged.

Zachariah blinked at his mother’s voice, he looked, smiled, and squealed when he spotted him and clumsily crawled his way towards him. When he finally made it, he coo’ed when he was lifted into the air.

“He did it! He did it!” Raphael cheered, Michael’s smile was big, wide, and proud.

“Yes he did!” Sam said, smiling when Zachariah chirped happily, wincing when the little Angel got a hold of his hair and yanked.

“Ow!”

Zachariah laughed.

**_~.~_ **

Another week passed, and the older Angels had noticeably aged another year, and Zachariah looked to be at least a year old.

“Mother.”

And was talking.

Sam would also like to point out he was going to kill his brother if he kept laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the endless supply of money, they couldn’t live on fast food and diner meals forever, something that Sam explained to Joshua; and the Angel nodded in understanding before snapping his finger—The brothers were now under the impression that all Angels did that and it wasn’t just a Gabriel thing—the room was even larger with a kitchenette. Having an Angel around—when not hyped up on Cola, or trying to kill them— had its perks, now all they needed was food.

“Gabriel, go help your brother,” Sam said as he dressed as squirming Zachariah. Gabriel did as he said, helping his brother who was struggling with his shirt, behind him Dean was helping Michael look for his shoes, all three Angels insisted that Dean’s bed ate them, and knowing Gabriel, it probably did.

“No.” Zachariah giggled, when Sam put his other shoe on.

The two hunters weren’t sure if the Hatchling was saying it because he heard it often—Gabriel got told that word a lot, as did Joshua when he was doped up on caffeine— or because he subconsciously knew he hated the brothers’ guts. Joshua reassured them that it wasn’t the later, Dean still had his doubts.

“Here.”

Sam blinked at the debt card held out to him, then as the one holding it.

“You told me earlier that having so much money in your pockets is not good, yes? I made this instead, well Father instructed me on how to make it.” Joshua said.

Sam took the card and looked at it, it was blue and had the capitalized letter h with small puffy wings behind it and a halo on top. The card numbers on it were golden as was the name, which was a capitalized v, and a capitalized m.

“What’s the does the m and v stand for?” Sam asked.

“Virgin Mother”  

 “Mother!” Zachariah chirped happily.

Sam’s eyes twitched, behind him, Dean hid his smirk, God truly did have a wonderful sense of humor.

**_~.~_ **

“I would like to join you in your shopping” Joshua said once everyone was nearly ready, they still hadn’t found Michael’s shoes, the oldest Fledgling was now glaring at Dean’s bed as though that would magically make them pop out. The brothers at first weren’t sure why he didn’t just get another pair from out his bag, when asked Michael said he wanted to wear those. When asked why he didn’t he just snap them back from wherever they went, Michael blinked at them and went to glaring at the bed.

“Um, who will watch the eggs?” Dean asked from where he sat on Sam’s bed.

“That is not a problem!” Joshua said excitedly, “I’ve asked a fellow Angel to watch them for today and he gladly accepted, he was even excited when I told them who they were watching for.”

Dean tried to think of any other Angels they knew, who hadn’t gone crazy or tried to kill them aside from Josuha….no one was coming to mind…..scary.

Suddenly, there was a loud yelp from his brother who had been trying to convince one of the Angels to magic up some shoes so they could go, looking, Dean was met with the sight of his brother being hugged, and a pale butt.

 _“Oh God, not **him!** ” _Dean groaned in dismay, squeaking when the Cupid released his horrified brother and came his way.

“Nononononononono!”

 _“I take that back, God has a lousy sense of humor!”_ Dean went stiff as he was lifted into a bone-crushing by the naked Cupid.

**_~.~_ **

Michael thankfully found his shoes, actually the bed finally spat them out, freaking out both Sam and Dean; and the brothers deciding they weren’t going anywhere **_near_** the two beds. After convincing the Cupid that they did not need a goodbye handshake, Dean freaking out after finding a car seat in his Baby, and Joshua agreeing to meet them at the Super Wal-Mart they were doing their shopping in; they headed off.

“Mother, Gabriel’s touching me!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not, you jackass!”

“Don’t call me a jackass, you midget!”

“Jackass! Jackass!”

Sam sighed as he looked back at the youngest Angel who continued to giggle jackass from his car seat, while Gabriel and Raphael continued to argue, Michal was watching the scenery go by from out the window; though his eye did twitch and Sam knew that was the beginning of the oldest losing what patience he had. The last time that happened, the TV blew up.

“Want me to step on it?” Dean asked his brother.

“Please!”

**_~.~_ **

They made to the store in one piece, all three Angels eagerly hopping out the car as soon as it was parked, Joshua appearing next to them moments later.

“Alright,” Dean said once Zachariah was settled into one of the buggies that were around the parking lot, “when we get inside, no running off. You stay with me and Sam, and no Angel mojo, got it?”

“Yes Uncle Dean,” the Angels chorused.

“That goes for you too Joshua.”

“Of course.”

They entered the store. Surprisingly everything went well, Sam let the Angels and Joshua pick out a few things they wanted, and scowled at his brother when the older Winchester tossed in a box of condoms.

“I’m getting low,” Dean shrugged.

Sam was just thankful that none of the Fledglings got curious enough to ask what they were for. They were finally finished with the shopping, to which they got a lot of name brand things, after all; God was paying for it. And were heading to check-out when they passed every parent’s worst nightmare.

The Toy Aisle.

Sam was sure the Wal-Mart people place the aisle in this particular area on purpose as three pairs of eyes looked eagerly his way, even Joshua was looking at him with barely contained eagerness.

“No.” Sam said sternly.

The eyes watered, and Sam wondered if this was how Dean felt when he gave his brother his infamous puppy-dog look.

“You three can magic up your own toys!”

Lower lips trembled, and even Joshua looked ready to cry. Sam looked at his brother for help, only to see Dean avoiding eye contact.

His brother was so useless.

Fine,” He gave in, “one toy, just **_one._** ”

He never seen them move so fast was his thought as he followed them down the aisle, intending on finding a toy for Zachariah. He had just got to the stuff toys section when Zachariah spoke up.

“Mine!” The little Angel pointed to something on the shelves.

Sam looked to where the Hatchling was pointing at, it was a purple basketball that a customer had probably placed, because he was sure that Barney the Dinosaur didn’t need one.

“Really?”

“Mine!” Zachariah repeated.

“The thing is bigger then you!”

“Mine!”

“Okay, fine.”

Sam got the ball, and gave it to the Angel, who giggled as he held it, little arms barely wrapping around it. Chuckling, Sam pushed the buggy, curious as to where his brother and the others Angels had wondered off to in the aisle, he found them all in the action figured section; and as soon as they saw him, all three Angels surrounded him.

“Look Ma!”

“Mother, look what I found!”

“I really like this.” Sam squatted down to get a good look at what the Angels found. In Raphael’s arms was a _Harry Potter Lego_ set, and Sam had a feeling that the pieces would go missing in about a week. Gabriel had found a _Star Wars_ Light Saber, which Sam **_knew_** wasn’t going to remain plastic for long, and made a mental note to watch the former Trickster. Michael found a large golden book with the words Egyptianology on it.

 “Very nice,” Sam praised, “put in in the cart, and we’ll go, what did you get Joshua?”

The older Angel practically shoved the box in the human’s face in his excitement, titling his head back just a bit, Sam looked at it.

“ _Easy Bake Oven_?”

“I can make miniature cakes, and cookies!”

Sam shook his head, and watched as the Angel put the box inside the basket, it was then that he noticed something.

“Dean, seriously?” he turned to his brother.

“What?” his brother asked innocently.

Sam held up the _Batman_ action figure.

“It has a working utility belt…… Don’t look at me like that.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he tossed it back in.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ma.”

Sam groaned, and buried his head underneath his pillow in the hope that it would block the voice interrupting his sleep.

“Ma!”

Now something was shaking him, with another groan, Sam pulled his head from underneath his pillow; the scolding he was going to give for waking him **_again_** got stuck in his throat when he saw the fear in large, wet, amber eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked sitting up, careful of the sleeping Zachariah curled up against him, though he could have sworn he left the youngest in the nest before going to sleep.

“Ma, Mikey’s dying!” Gabriel exclaimed, eyes getting brighter with more tears.

Sam got out of bed, switching on the lamp, ignoring his brother’s groan on the other bed; they had gotten over their fear after Joshua reassured them –and they several of their own personal checks— that the bed wasn’t going to eat them. He headed over to the nest where the Angels had reluctantly gone the sleep in, **_that_** conversation had consisted of:

“I’m sure you guys can handle sleeping without me for one night….don’t give me those eyes, my back isn’t as young as it used to be…shut up Dean!”.

In the nest was Raphael, awake, and sitting next to a bundle of sheets and was that one of his shirts?

“Michael?”

A sniff came from underneath, before eyes peeked out.

“Yes mother?” came the stuffy voice.

That didn’t sound good.

After some work, Sam was able to pluck the Angel out, and got a better look at him. Michael’s face was flushed and sweaty, his body was hotter than usual, a tug on his shirt made him look down.

“Is Mikey going to be okay?” Raphael asked from Gabriel’s arms, the older Angel had come over to calm his sibling while Sam had unburied Michael, “He’s not dying is he?”

“No,” Sam’s smile was reassuring as he wrapped his arms around Michael when the Angel shuffled closer to him and buried his face into his shirt.

“I think I’m sick,” came the muffled voice of the eldest sibling.

“I think you’re right,” Sam hummed, fingers running through the soft hair.

**_~.~_ **

 Angels, Dean concluded, were very clingy when sick.

 _“He’s worse than Sammy when he gets sick”_ the older Hunter thought as he watched, remembering a much younger brother, stuffy noses, flushed face, and one didn’t want his brother out of his sight. The same thing Michael was doing at this very moment, the Angel clinging to his brother while his younger siblings surrounded him, along with the toys they had gotten from Wal-Mart.

“You can borrow it until you get better” Gabriel had said when he handed over his –still a toy, thank God— light saber to his older brother who had been moved to Sam’s bed, “it’ll help fight off the germs!”

“My Legos will help too!” Raphael added from next to his brother, pushing some of his built Legos next to his brother’s saber.

“Bad germs!” Zachariah giggled

Both Dean and Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, Michael open up.”

Dean blinked away from his memories to see his brother trying to get Michael to take his medicine, which the Angel was refusing to do, and Dean had to say; if his medicine looked like that, he wouldn’t take it either.

When Joshua had returned from Heaven and saw his sick brother, he went into the newly dubbed Mary Poppins bag, and took out a small blue bottle. When Sam poured it into the measuring cup it came with it was a sight to behold, the liquid, if you could call it that. Was thick as it slid out, brown, and lumpy, and all the occupants in the room was sure it **_moved_** , the oldest Archangel had refused to take it the first time Sam tried giving it to him.

“I rather be sick,” Michael sniffed, eyeing the medicine as though he wanted to set it on fire.

“I know.” Sam chuckled, “but if you don’t get better, you can’t come to the movies with us.”

They had promised a movie to the boys, after the Angels had seen the previews for _Sherlock Holmes 2_ on TV, and begged to go see it, lucky this old town had a working theater.

Michael pouted, then coughed.

“You gotta take the icky medicine Mikey, or you won’t get better and can’t come to the movies with us!” Raphael insisted, expression one of horror at the thought of his elder sibling not coming with them.   

“Yeah!” Gabriel nodded.

“Yeah!” Zachariah chirped, before hiccupping.

Sam patiently waited.

Michael rubbed his now runny nose with the sleeve of Sam’s shirt he insisted on wearing, Sam made a mental note to do laundry.

“Okay” the Angel finally grumbled, very reluctantly took the medicine, making a face after he drained the cup.

“There, see? It wasn’t so bad.” Dean ruffled the Angel’s hair.

The bitchface Michael gave him made Sam very proud.

**_~.~_ **

“Achoo!”

The sound of clothes ripping drew both humans attention to the Angel in the bed, and were met with a surprise, wings. Three on each side, they were white, and puffy.

“….Huh.” Both boys said after a moment of surprise silence.

“My turn! My turn!” Zachariah giggled.

Another sound of clothes ripping, and four little puffy white wings were fluttering happily as one tiny Angel made his way up to the ceiling.

“Zachariah, come down.” Sam ordered the youngest, arms reaching up to grab the child.

“I got him Ma.”

More clothes ripping, and six golden wings were flapping up to the ceiling.

“And will you show me your wings?” Sam asked Raphael once Zachariah was down, and in his arms.

Raphael nodded eagerly and six fire red puffy wings popped out, the Angel didn’t move when his mother gently took hold of one of his wings to get a better look.

“Wow, so soft.” Sam murmured.

“Wonder why our eyes aren’t being burned out of our sockets” Dean said as he twirled a fallen feather, it looked like Gabriel’s.

“Because Father willed it.”

 Dean jumped, then whirled, and glared at Joshua.

“How many times to I have to tell you, don’t do that!”

“My apologizes.”

“What do you mean, because God willed it?” Sam asked as he gave Michael his second dosage of medicine. “Drink it.” He then said when the oldest made a face, and turned his head away.

Pouting, Michael took his medicine.

“God willed for you to see an Angel’s true form,” Joshua said, before going over to the kitchen where he had left his Easy-Bake-Oven.

“So you’re saying this is their true form?” Dean asked confused, he’s pretty sure Cas had said something about six faces.

“Yes, I wonder if I should make a miniature cake today”

“Just don’t make us eat it, but other people can see them though.”

“Yes, but if they saw their wings, their eyes would burn, along with many other things.”

“Mother, Gabriel’s pulling my wings!”

“Gabriel leave your brother alone.”

“I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Lair!”

“Whiny bitch!”

“You’re the bitch!”

“Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!”

“What?!” Dean blinked when his brother glared at him, “I didn’t teach them that, I swear.”

“Fuckhead!”

“Okay I taught them that, and Raphael, it’s Fucktard.”

Sam sighed.

**_~.~_ **

Zachariah had turned five when the next egg hatched.

“Mother, mother!”

Sam came out the bathroom in nothing but his jeans, he had hoped to get a shower, fate decided otherwise apparently.

“Yes?”

“It’s hatching!” Zachariah said bouncing over to him and tugging the leg of his mother’s jeans, “Come on!”

“I’m coming,” Sam said, a little amused as he made his way over.

The other Angels were surrounding the egg, they moved aside to let their mother see.

The egg was rocking as the shells cracked, falling off until they revealed a bundle of gray fluffy feathers, and like before, Sam parted them to reveal a small round face.

Dirty blonde made up the hair, and when the Hatchling opened its eyes it revealed familiar pale blue eyes.

“Balthazar.”


	9. Chapter 9

“….And how did this happen exactly?”

Michael looked over at his flour and other ingredients covered siblings then at the kitchen that looked no better, and then he looked at his mother and Uncle who were waiting for an answer.

“Well….”

**_Four Days Before_ **

“I’m not sure about this Dean.”

“Well I am, come on Sam, we haven’t hunted anything in weeks! Besides Joshua and Cupid can look after them.”

“But—”

“Not to mention I think a break from them would do you some good.”

Dean watched his brother fidget, eyes glancing back at the closed doors some inches away from them. As of late, Sam had become more attentive and protective toward the Angels, just like a mother, Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Just a week right?” Sam finally asked, turning his eyes back to his brother.

“Just a week,” Dean confirmed.

“..Okay,” Sam said.

Dean mentally let out a breath of relief, and followed his brother back inside the room, as soon as he stepped through the door his face was hit with a _Harry Potter Lego_. Ignoring his brother’s amused smirk, Dean glared at Zachariah, who just giggled and resumed playing with his toys. As of late the Angel had taken to throwing things at Dean whenever the older Hunter entered the room, Sam found it amusing. Dean thought it was the Angel’s subconscious reminding him that he hated Dean.

“Alright, listen up brats!” Dean announced.

“Dean!” Sam scolded, taking a sleepy Balthazar from Michael’s arms, the Hatchling gave a sleepy chirp before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

“We have to leave for a few days for a mission,” Dean said, ignoring his brother, “Joshua and Cupid are going to watch you all, so behave.”

Four pairs of eyes swirled Sam’s way.

“We’re not coming with you?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Sam answered as he rocked Balthazar, “it’ll be too dangerous.”

Joshua had explained to the brothers that while their powers were strong, they still were Fledglings, and as such had limitations to their abilities, for example; Gabriel could only turn things into toys. Michael barely had control of his fire element, and while it was highly unlikely, neither boys wanted the Angels to get hurt should something go wrong.

Sam was instantly surrounded, and clung to by little not happy Angels.

“Nooooo, don’t go!”

“Don’t leave us!”

“Let us come!”

Sam looked down at the watery begging eyes, then turned his own puppy-eyes at his brother.

“Dean!” He whimpered.

“For the love of—look we’re going, you’re staying, and that’s finally!”

_“Uncle Dean you were very mean.”_

_“He’s right Dean.”_

_“Shut up, and continue on with story.”_

The two left the next day, the Angels watching as their mother and Dean drove out of the parking lot and off down the street.

“Now then,” Cupid said looking down at them, “whose’s hungry?”

Balthazar and Zachariah blinked at him, before they started crying, Gabriel and Raphael glared at him while comforting their brothers, Michael just stared.

_“Gabriel then kicked Cupid!”_

_“I did not!” “Did too!”_

_“Did not!”_

_“Did too!”_

_“Boys, enough.”_

_“Sorry mother.”_

_“Sorry Ma”_

_“Michael continue on”_

_“Yes mother”_

_“You’re getting way to good at that.”_

_“Shush Dean.”_

With Michael’s help, Cupid and Joshua were able to calm the younger Angels down, Balthazar was in the nest sleeping; curled around one of the eggs. The rest were watching television in Sam’s bed, Gabriel was wrapped up in the sheets while Raphael and Michael held on tightly to Sam’s two pillows.

“That went better than I thought,” Cupid said.

Soon it became bath time.

_“Did you at least clean up the water?” Sam asked resigned, bath tome always left the boys and the room like it had been drowning in the sea._

_“Ummm yes?”_

_Sam just shook his head, “Continue on with the story”_

_“Okay, we mostly just watched TV and played with our toys, then on the day you were supposed to come back, we decided to make cookies for you!” Gabriel said._

_Dean noticed how his brother flinched, and knew he was thinking of Jessica and the night she died._

_“But both Joshua and Cupid had to leave for a few hours, so they couldn’t take us.”_

_“So that’s where they are.”_

“We can go by ourselves,” Gabriel suggested jumping up and down on Dean’s bed.

“Joshua and Cupid said not the leave the room,” Michael told him from the nest, in his arms Balthazar was chewing on a plushy blue ball, “and stop jumping on Uncle Dean’s bed.”

Gabriel stopped, dropping down on the mattress with a big flop.

“I wanna make cookies for Mother,” Raphael pouted.

“Me too!” Gabriel chirped.

“Too!” Zachariah giggled from the nest.

“You just want to eat them Gab.”

Gabriel grinned. Michael tightened his hold on his squirming brother, he too wanted to make cookies for Mother, after all; the television said that cookies made Mothers happy.

_“Told you letting them watch TV was a bad idea” Sam told his brother._

_Dean shrugged, personally, he didn’t care, it kept them quiet and out of his hair._

_“Michael looked up all the ingredients on the Laptop you left for us, and even found a store not far from the Hotel”_

“Got everything?” Michael asked as he finally got Balthazar strapped to his back, he winced slightly when little chubby hands grabbed and yanked his hair, Gabriel nodded from where he was strapping Zachariah in his stroller.

“Yep.”

“Mother’s card?”

_“So that’s where it went.”_

_Both Raphael and Michael pointed at Gabriel, “He did it.”_

_“Snitches,” grumbled the little Trickster._

“Yep!”

“All of Balthazar‘s bottles and diapers?”

“Yep!”

“Zachariah’s sippy cups?”

“Yep!”

After double checking, the Angels headed out. The store was two blocks away, and it took them a little longer than necessary to get there because Mothers were stopping them, cooing over them, mostly at Balthazar and Zachariah. Finally, arrived.

“Candy!” Gabriel squealed.

“No” Michael dragged his drooling brother away, Raphael behind them, pushing the stroller.

“Flour!” Zachariah chirped pointing at the large white bag.

Gabriel grabbed the biggest bag, and placed it in the toddler’s lap.

“Hold on to that Zach,” the young Trickster ordered.

They found the rest of the ingredients on the list, and the cashier raised a brow when four boys came up to her counter, her brows going higher when they unloaded; it was cute to see them. The two younger ones tippy-toeing just to reach, and revealed another child who smiled at her.

“Doing shopping for your Mommy?” she asked.

“We’re making cookies for Mother!” Raphael said happily.

The cashier giggled, while the customers behind them chuckled or gave a smile of amusement as she ranged them up, Michael paid, and they left.

_“Wait, so you’re telling me that no one thought it strange that a bunch of kids were shopping on their own?” Dean interrupted._

_The Angels shrugged._

_“Uncle Dean, stop interrupting” Raphael then pouted._

_Sammy smirked when his brother grumbled before turning back to listen to the story._

“Okay, we got the stuff, now what?” Gabriel asked as he pushed a chair to the kitchen counter so he could see, Raphael was already standing in a chair, with Zachariah next to him standing on his tippy toes. On the counter was Balthazar surrounded by bowls and ingredients, chewing on one of the mixing spoons.

Michael looked up from the instructions he had written off from the internet, “We need two and one-fourth cups of flour” he said.

“I got it!” Raphael took hold of the measuring cup, he frowned when Zachariah grabbed the flour bag.

“Mine!” Zachariah said.

“Zackkie, give me the bag” Raphael tugging slightly.

“No” Zachariah said, tightening his hold on the bag.

“Give it!”

“No!”

Gabriel and Michael watched as the two fought over the bag, tugging it back and forth.

“Uh, Raphie, maybe you should just let him have it,” Gabriel spoke up when he notice the bag started to rip.

Michael moved to intercept, and blinked when his vision filled with white.

“Uh-oh” Zachariah mumbled, looking at his flour covered brothers, Balthazar chirping in delight, playing with the flour that had fallen on the counter.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Raphael snapped, and threw flour at his brother.

“Hey!” Zachariah screeched.

The two older Angels watched the two threw flour at each other, Balthazar giggling, and clapping his hands.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Michael ordered when he had to duck for a flying egg, grimacing when flour hit him, glaring at Gabriel when the Angel snickered. The eldest smirked when flour hit his brother and the Angel yelped.

It’s safe to say a war broke out then.

“And that’s when you came in,” Gabriel said finishing the story.

Both Hunters stared, before Dean turned to his brother, “They’re all yours,” he patted his brother on the shoulder, and went to get a beer, cursing when he nearly slipped on egg york.

“Alright, while I appreciate the gesture you shouldn’t have left the hotel without Joshua or Cupid, you could have gotten hurt or worse. So after you clean up the mess, with no Angel magic and get clean, you’re all grounded.”

“But Ma!” Gabriel protested.

“End of discussion” Sam’s eyes narrowed in warning.

The Angels slumped and pouted, Sam stared at them before smiling softly.

“Though I guess the grounding can wait until **_after_** we make the cookies.”

Dean shook his head while he watched the Angels pounce on his brother.

**_~.~_ **

“Say Daddy”

Dean looked away from his list to his brother.

“Come on, say Daddy”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked from the kitchen.

“Trying to get Balthazar to say Daddy instead of the **_other_** word”

Dean looked away from his brother to the Hatchling staring up at Sam with big pale blue eyes, the Hatchling then giggled and smiled, Dean shook his head and went back to his list on the counter.

He had been trying to guess who would hatch out of the remaining eggs. So far he had Uriel, Anna, Rachael, Virgil, and….Cas. He had refused to put Lucifer’s name on the list, because while he believed God to be many things; Deadbeat Dad, making the top of his list. He wasn’t cruel.

“Mama!”

Sam groaned, and Dean quietly snickered.

**_~.~_ **

They were at the Park again, Balthazar had turned about a year, as did his brothers. Currently he and Raphael were playing in the sandbox, Zachariah was playing on the slide, Gabriel was on the jungle gym, and Michael was sitting with his youngest siblings watching all his brothers.

 _“Like a Guardian Angel,”_ Dean thought, he was a bit worried about the eldest brother, as the older Angel didn’t play unless one of his brothers ask him too, or in Gabriel’s case, tackle him to the ground.

“Can I sit here?”

Dean looked at the smiling woman, who had a little bundle in her arms that was softly cooing and gurgling, a baby bag on her shoulder, he nodded.

“Which one’s yours?” she then asked after she sat.

“The three in the sandcastle with the two attempting to make a sandcas-Raphael don’t let your brother eat the sand! The one going up the slide, and the one doing an impression of a monkey on the jungle gym.”

The woman looked at her in surprise and shock.

“Wow, five boys!?”

Dean shrugged.

“Your wife must have her hands full.”

Dean bit back a grin, he still got a chuckle out of his brother being a “mother”, but then frown slightly at the reason for this trip. The five Angels, after they were ungrounded, had started to demand more of their Mother’s attention, Dean and Joshua had tried to help by getting the five to play with them; but it was obvious that the five wanted their Mother. Sam tried the best he could, but one slightly unstable Hunter—Sam had spaced out during a movie last night worrying both Dean and Joshua, luckily, the Angels didn’t seem to notice, afterward Joshua had returned to Heaven to speak to God about it, no answers yet— against five Angels. The odds weren’t good, and in the end, Dean was able to convince the boys to go out with him, leaving Sam alone to relax for the rest of the day under Joshua’s watchful eye.

A sudden shriek drew Dean out of his thoughts, and had both Mother and Hunter’s attention, Dean slightly cursed at the sight. Some parent’s brat was standing over a fallen Gabriel, said Angel was glaring at the older boy, eyes bright with unshed tears. Dean got up and hurried over, the last thing he needed was explaining to a hysterical parent why their child was now a plastic toy, even if the brat most likely deserved it.

Dean nearly made it over, when out of nowhere, Michael appeared, and punched the kid in the face.

“Don’t touch my brother!” the Angel growled.

The kid stared in shock, and then burst into tears, gaining more attention along with the child’s Mother.

“My baby!” The woman shrieked as she came rushing over, Michael ignored her as he helped his brother up, his other siblings coming over.

“Is this your child!?” She demanded when Dean finally made it over.

“Yes,” Dean answered as he kneeled down to check Gabriel over.

“What kind of child are you raising?! He hurt my baby!”

“He hurt my brother,” Michael countered folding his arms defiantly.

“Don’t you lie, you little brat!”

“I’m not lying you wrinkled bitch!”

There were gasps from the crowd watching, and Dean stared, jaw hanging wide opened, he never heard the older Archangel curse before. Gabriel snickered.

“Michael!” Dean finally said snapping out of his shock, scolding at the Angel, “Apologize to the lady.”

The eldest sibling glared.

“ ** _Now_** ”

Michael glared some more, before huffing and glancing at the woman.

“Sorry,” he grumbled.

Dean didn’t even bother trying to make the boy do it more sincerely, knowing it wasn’t going to happen, instead he turned to the woman; who looked like she wanted to do nothing more than run over the Angel with her mini-van.

“Sorry about that,” he said with most charming smile, “I assure you, he will get the spanking of his life when he gets home.”

“You need to put him in a detention center, and be glad I’m not pressing charges.”

With that, the woman grabbed her son and dragged him away, Dean, the Angels and crowd watched her leave.

“Don’t worry about Amber; she’s all bark and no bite” a father said holding his two years, “though I would steer clear of her van if you see it on the road, just in case.”

“Noted,” Dean said as he picked up Balthazar, “let’s go guys.”

Dean winked at the woman he was talking as he passed her, the woman gave a smile in return.

“Alright,” the Hunter said when everyone was settled into the car, he looked at the Angel who was eyeing him warily, none of the brothers had actually spanked them, hadn’t even threaten to once. “Michael” Dean began, “what you did back there was a good job.”

The oldest Angel stared at him in bewildered, as did the other two Archangels.

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re the oldest, and it’s your job to protect your siblings when neither me nor Sam can,” Dean explained further before turned to the others, “and it’s your job to protect your siblings when we, or Michael can’t, understand?”

The Angels nodded.

“Good, now for your reward, who wants ice-cream?”

**_~.~_ **

“Mama, hatching!” a now two year old Balthazar said, waddling to the nest.

Sam watched as his brother practically ran to the nest, and felt his heart ache, he knew his brother was hoping that the egg currently hatching was Cas, so was he, had been since the first egg.

“Mama!”

“Coming,” Sam made his way over, sitting next to his brother who watched.

The egg rocked as it cracked opened, and Sam could make out golden feathers, finally all the shells fell off and Sam gently peeled back the feathers, and green-brown eyes blinked up at him, red hair sticking on end.

“Anna.”

Anna stared up at her Mother and gave a happy chirp, Sam smiled, he found the little chirps cute, Dean had even caught his brother chirping back a few times. He frowned when he heard his brother sigh in disappointment.

“Let’s get some clothes on you,” he said some moments later, scooping up the Hatchling.

Anna gurgled.

“Mother”

“Yes?”

“Another one is hatching”

Sam blinked then looked over where an egg was indeed hatching.

“Should that be happening?” Dean asked watching it.

Sam shrugged as he watched the shells crack off, and smoky grey bundle of feathers were revealed, the younger Hunter handed Anna to Michael who chirped at her, getting several chirps back.

Sam parted the feathers and dark brown eyes blinked at him.

“Uriel.”

Uriel yawned, chirping and gurgling when Sam picked him up.

“Hey Gabriel, get me some bottles,” Sam said, rocking Uriel, glancing at his brother, his heart aching once again.

His brother was staring longingly at the last egg.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mama”

Sam looked down at the Angel tugging on his pants.

“Zachie took my toy and won’t give it back” the now five year old Balthazar pouted.

Sam looked over to the eight year old Angel who was playing with the Spider-man action figure.

“Tell Zachariah, to give back your toy”

Balthazar nodded, he left the kitchen and went over to his brother, Sam watched to see if there was to going to be any problems, when there were none he went back to warming up the bottle for Anna who was chirping happily in his arms.

“Sam”

The young hunter turned around, and looked at Joshua, the older Angel had Uriel in his arms, the Hatchling had a plush green and red stripped ball in his mouth.

“Yes?”

“I will be returning to Heaven, Father has an assignment for me and I will not know how long I will be gone”

“That’s fine, Dean and I can handle things, and we have Cupid if it gets too bad”

Joshua nodded, the Angel then frowned when the Hunter suddenly froze and stared off into the distance.

“Sam?” he called.

The Angel shifted his sibling and moved closer to the man

“Sam!”

Sam jumped, and blinked at the Angel.

“What?”

Joshua stared at him before shaking his head; the hallucinations had been coming more persistent, even the Fledglings were starting to notice. Dean had suggested putting up the wall, but Joshua couldn’t, he was not a warrior or healer, he was merely a messenger and his powers were very limited.

Dean had not been happy about that.

So the two had sat down with the Fledglings while Sam was out shopping, and explained that their Mother was sick and if they saw him staring off into space they should get Dean, Joshua, or Cupid. If none of them were available then they should try getting their Mother’s attention.

“Mama!”

Sam sighed and went over to the fighting Angels.

**_~.~_ **

Dean took Raphael, and Michael, shopping for food, actually; Sam made him go. They needed some things and it was Dean’s turn anyway, only his brother had been reluctant to leave him alone. Sam had kicked his brother out with a list and the two Archangels.

When the three came back, Dean stared at his brother and the now five year old Anna.

“Sam”

“Oh, you guys are back, did you get everything?” Sam said.

“Yep!” Raphael said after putting the food on the counter and hopped over to his mother and sister.

“Uncle Dean flirted with the lady at the check-out counter,” Michael informed.

Sam snorted and looked over at his brother who had yet to move from the door, the younger male frowned.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked.

“You’re doing hair,” Dean finally got out.

Sam looked down at the Angel in his lap whose hair he was doing, in her lap was the doll they brought her, she was doing its hair.

“Yeah, did her nails too”

“Always knew you were a girl,” Dean mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen to put the things away.

Sam shrugged, Anna didn’t want to play with her brothers, saying they were too rough, Sam had offered to read to her or watch TV, the Angel didn’t find any of it appealing so Sam asked her what she wanted and that’s how he found himself doing hair and nails; after finding everything in the Mary Poppins’s bag. Dean looked at the Angel’s hair that had gotten longer, it was now braid in swirled patterns and went down to hang over shoulders, her toes and nails were painted black with white tips.

“I use to do this in Stanford to get money, scholarship could only go so far, it was Jess’s idea when she found out that I knew how,” Sam told Dean.

“Who—”

“Remember that time when stayed in Atlanta for nearly half a year, and I was always hanging out with that girl Maria”

Dean nodded, the only reason he remembered her was because he kept teasing his brother about them being together, that, and her older sister was **_really_** flexible.

“Her mom owned a hair solon, and since we hung out there a lot, I picked up a few things.”

“Huh” Dean mumbled, and wondered how he missed that.

So much teasing materiel missed.

“What about the nails?” Dean then asked.

“Jess”

“….Oh”

“Done yet Mommy?” Anna asked.

“Almost” Sam said.

Dean watched before shaking his head, sure he was going to tease his brother about it, but he was glad his brother found a way to make money at Stanford that didn’t involve one of his greatest fear, his brother having to sell his body.

**_~.~_ **

“Dean!”

Dean swatted the hand away, and rolled over.

“Dean, wake up!”

Dean growled and sat up, “What?” he snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw his brother’s wide frantic, watery eyes, “Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“My egg is gone!” Sam whimpered.

“What?”

“My egg is gone! Someone took my egg!”

Dean looked over at the nest to find that the sheets, and pillows had been scattered and the egg was in fact gone, the Angels were all around the room looking for the egg, Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart; when he got that under control, he turned his attention to his nearly hyperventilating brother.

“Sam, Sammy!”

Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulders, barely noticing the Angels surrounding them.

“Look at me” he ordered

Hazel eyes looked at his brother.

“I need you to calm down, breath”

“But—”

“ ** _Breath_** ”

Slowly, Sam regained his normal breathing.

“Okay?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded though his eyes frantically searched the room.

“Okay” Dean let go and got out of bed, “tell me what happened.”

“M-M-Michael woke me up and told me that the egg was g-g-gone. I-I looked everywhere b-but—”

“Breath Sammy”

“Uncle Dean”

Dean looked at the eldest Angel.

“I’ve called for Joshua” he informed.

Dean nodded and went back to his brother, who had calmed down and was now holding onto as many of the Angels as he could as though they were disappear as well, the Angels clinging back. The Hunter wondered what could enter their highly-protected room, steal an Angel’s egg and get out unheard.

“Dean”

The older Winchester turned to the door to see Joshua standing at the door, Dean blinked when he got a good look at the Angel, he looked tired.

“Brother!” Gabriel cried from his mother’s arms, “Brother, the egg is gone and Ma’s really upset!”

Joshua’s eyes widen and he looked at the destroyed empty nest.

“How did this happen?” Joshua asked.

They had to calm Sam down at least five times, the Angels at least two, as they explained.

“I will look into this,” Joshua said, blinking when Cupid appeared next to him, looking extremely nervous, dressed in pants and a shirt Dean had forced the other to wear some kind of clothes when with them, after nearly getting arrested at the local drug store—. In his arms was…..

“My egg!” Sam let go of his Angels and went over to the Cherub, the younger ones behind him, he took the egg into his arms.

“You took the egg brother?” Joshua asked surprised.

“Um, not exactly,” Cupid scratched the back of his head and looked behind him.

Large pale grey eyes peeked from behind the Cupid’s legs, along with a familiar face.

Dean’s eyes widen, Sam’s breath hitched.

“L-Lucifer.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What the hell?”

“Dean”

“Seriously what the **_hell_**!”

“Please keep your voice down”

Dean glared at the Angel, said Angel sighed, shoulders slumped.

“Father…Father never wanted to banish Lucifer to the cage, never really wanted to keep him there, he had hoped the time down there would help him see reason not anger him more” Joshua said softly.

“That doesn’t explain why he’s **_here!_** ” Dean growled, pointing to the young Angel that was sitting on Sam’s bed, a pillow clinched in his arms as he watched the youngest Hunter and his siblings. Cupid was explaining to them that the egg was fine.

“Father resurrected him,” Joshua answered.

“And decided that giving him to the guy that was seeing his bigger self was a good idea?”

It took Joshua a moment to realized that the Hunter was being sarcastic.

“Lucifer was not meant to leave Heaven,” the Angel explained “I don’t know why, or how he left, nor do I know why he stole the egg.”

**_~.~_ **

“Lucy”

Lucifer looked up at the nickname and watched his brothers come bouncing his way.

“Where you’ve been?” Gabriel asked hopping up on the bed and sitting next to his brother.

“With Father” Lucifer answered.

“Doing what?” Raphael asked.

“Nothing”

“Oh, well then come over here with us!”

Both Raphael and Gabriel frowned when his brother shook his head.

“Mother is upset with me,” Lucifer held the pillow tighter.

“About the egg?” Gabriel asked.

The young Morning Star nodded.

“Well, you shouldn’t have done that, but Ma will forgive if you explained why you took it.”

“I don’t think so,” Lucifer said glancing at his Mother then at Dean who was now glaring at him.

Gabriel tilted his head “Why not?”

Lucifer shrugged, he wasn’t sure why, but he had this feeling that his Mother was…afraid of him, weary at the least, which didn’t make sense because Mothers aren’t supposed to be afraid of their children. Gabriel frowned, and looked over at his other siblings who were crowding over their Mother and egg; he noticed that their Mother glance at Lucifer then at something that was unseen.

“Well, Ma’s been a little sick anyways” the little Trickster turned back to his brother.

“Lucifer”

 The Angels jumped at the sound of their Elder brother’s voice from behind them, the three whirled their heads around, there stood Michael an unreadable look in his eyes that had Lucifer shrinking back and shifting closer to Gabriel.

“Hey Mikey,” he greeted softly, great, now his big brother was going to yell at him for stealing the egg; just what he needed.

The Angel was then surprised when his brother suddenly hugged him tightly. “Where have you’ve been dummy?”

“…..Sorry” Lucifer said hugging his brother back just as tightly.

**_~.~_ **

Sam looked away from the four brothers on his bed, and looked in the corner where the bigger Lucifer was standing, grinning but thankfully was silent, a tug on his shirt had him looking away and down at Anna.

“Mommy, Brother Cupid said to put the egg back in the nest” she pointed to said nest.

Sam glanced at the young Lucifer wearily, who peeked at him from Michael’s arms before burring his face in his elder brother’s chest.

“Mother?”

Sam looked at Zachariah and his other Angels who all looked at him with curious looks, the young Hunter then took a deep breath and handed the egg to Zachariah, and watched the Angel place it in the now fixed nest.

“Sammy?” Dean sat down on the chair next to his brother, he gave his brother a questioning look to which Sam shook his head and gave a small reassuring smile, a smile that the older sibling did not buy.

“Joshua’s going to take him back to Heaven” Dean told him, he frowned when his brother jerked and looked over at the corner, “Sam!” he then said sharply.

Sam jumped and looked back at his brother.

“I’m fine” he said, a response Dean had learned was just automatic now.

“Lucy’s leaving?!”

Dean looked over at the flock of Angels, staring at him with big surprised eyes.

“Uh yeah” Dean scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Why?” Uriel asked.

“Umm…because….” Dean trailed off, not sure how to explain that their brother was causing their Mother to have more of a mental breakdown.

“Because Father has need of him,” Joshua came up to stand beside the human, the Angels did not like the answer, but said nothing,

Thirty minutes later, Joshua took Lucifer back to Heaven, and Sam refused to go back to sleep, laying in the nest wrapped protectively around the egg and his Angels, the Devil singing in his ears.

**_~.~_ **

One week later Joshua reappeared again….with Lucifer hiding behind his legs, and an order from God.

“ ** _No_** ”

“Dean”

“Father—”

“I don’t give a damn what God says or want, he is not staying with us”

While the Hunter and Angel argued outside the room, inside, the subject of their argument was being dragged by his siblings to Sam, who was staring at the chair across from him.

“Mother” Michael said a bit worriedly, and wondered if he should get his Uncle, “Mother” he tried again a bit louder.

Sam blinked and looked at him and his surrounding siblings, flinching slightly when he caught sight of the smaller Lucifer.

“Yes?”

“Lucy has something to say,” Gabriel chirped up, though he frowned when his Mother flinched again.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Balthazar whispered to his siblings.

Lucifer squirmed when Sam stared him down, “Um….I wanted to say sorry, for uh taking the egg,” he started, stuttering slightly, “it w-wasn’t on purpose I-I J-just w-wanted—”

**_~.~_ **

"Someone must really hate you,” Lucifer laughed.

Sam ignored him, a hard thing to do when there was two talking at the same time.

“I just wanted to see you and—”

“First your brother kills your first girlfriend—”

“I never meant to make you mad—”

“Of course there’s little old me”

“I’m really, really sorry—”

“Though I have to say, he looks nothing like me”

Sam blinked, he looked at the larger devil, he titled his head slightly as he thought the words over, nothing like him? The younger Hunter looked at the smaller devil, **_really_** looked at the Angel, and was surprised at what he found. The Lucifer in the cage had such intense blue eyes –burning when angered, burning when calm— this Lucifer had grey ones, the caged Lucifer had light blonde hair almost platinum, this Lucifer’s hair was a dirty blonde, floppy like his actually. The caged Lucifer was graceful, confident, this Lucifer stuttered, and seem always nervous.

This Lucifer was…different.

Sam blinked again when he realized that the young Angel was still talking, apologizing for stealing the egg.

“It was so empty in Heaven, and I wanted to see you and my brothers and sister again and—”

“It’s okay” Sam suddenly found himself saying.

The small Lucifer stopped speaking in surprised, even the big Lucifer looked surprised.

“You….you didn’t do it to hurt anyone right? So…its okay, it wasn’t a good thing you did but…it’s okay”

Little Lucifer stared in surprised, even the other Angels looked a bit surprised, suddenly all jumped when the front door banged open, Dean stomped in, Joshua behind him looking a bit flustered. The older Hunter came over to them, he glared at the Little Lucifer, who gave a small eep and shuffled closer to Michael, before turning to Sam.

“I don’t want **_him_** here,” he said, ignoring little Lucifer’s flinch and Joshua grunt of disapproval, “but Joshua has a point, it’s your choice”

Sam stared at his brother, a bit surprised that he gave in, when the Angel had returned with Lucifer and an order from God that Lucifer be raised with the rest of his siblings, his brother had exploded. Sam was surprised that no one had called the police at how loud his brother had been yelling.

“Sammy?”

Sam pulled back from his thoughts.

“He…he can stay” Sam then said.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucifer quickly learned that Dean did not like him anywhere near the nest or his Mother, the older Hunter would glare darkly at him, fingers twitching as though he’d want hurt him. A thought that made the Morning Star weary when Dean was near, his siblings on the other hand were glad he was now living with them. The young Angel found himself being pulled into games of all kinds, and at night when Dean would finally go to bed, Lucifer would crawl into the nest with the rest of his siblings, curl up against Michael’s warm body and sleep.

He always made sure he was awake and away from the nest before Dean woke up, the Angel didn’t want to see the man’s reaction should he wake up and find Lucifer in the nest.

His Mother was a different story all together.

It seemed like his Mother wanted to be near him, and more than once he heard him scowl Dean for his behavior toward the young Archangel –which just made Dean more mad at him—, but something was stopping his Mother, something none of them could see….well Lucifer **_thought_** he couldn’t see. Sometimes, when he would follow his Mother’s dazed gaze he would see this shadow that he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. Regardless, Lucifer felt he couldn’t be as close to his Mother like his siblings and found himself feeling jealous because if it.

“Uriel, stop pulling your sister’s wings!” Sam scowled from the kitchen.

Lucifer looked up from the book he was reading –Treasure Island, a gift from his Mother, his grace still felt as warm as the day his mother came home and presented it to him, even better his Mother hadn’t been sick the whole day!— and looked over at the nest where Anna and Uriel had been talking about whether or not the egg would hatch a boy or a girl, apparently it got slightly out of hand. Uriel huffed, but let go of the dark brown wings, his own wings twitching in annoyance.

“Mama, Zachie hit me again!” Raphael tattled from Dean’s bed where he and his brother were playing in.

“Zachariah, what did I say about hitting? You want me to ground you?”

“Sorry” Zachariah apologized.

“I wasn’t the one you hit” Sam said, then watched as the Angel apologized to his brother.

“Why won’t the bloody thing sink already?” Balthazar grumbled, he, Joshua, and Gabriel watched the _Titanic,_ “who cares about Jack and Rose!”

Sam chuckled before turning to Michael, who was helping make dinner, the Angel was carefully cutting up the vegetables, and Sam wondered how he was going to get the six Angels to eat them **_this_** time, the “help you grow to be as tall as me” could only work so many times. He was just glad Michael and Lucifer had no problems eating their vegetables, at the thought of the second oldest Archangel’s name Sam’s eyes locked onto him.

The Angel had made himself comfortable in his bed once Dean had left, – Once again Sam had kicked his brother out the room, tired of seeing his brother switch between giving Lucifer the evil eye, and Sam the worried glances, Sam also knew the only thing that had stopped his brother from protesting **_too_** much was that Sam promised to call down Joshua—, opened his book and began reading, it reminding Sam of himself as a teen when he discovered the joys of getting lost in a good book however rare it was back then.

“Mother”

Sam looked away and at Michael, the Angel had finished cutting up the vegetables and was now shifting nervously on his feet.

“Yes?”

“Why….why does Uncle Dean hate Lucy?” Michael asked.

Sam sighed, he had expected much, and he did wondered when one of the Angels would mention Dean’s open hostility toward their brother.

“Your brother….remains Dean of someone he use to know” Sam then answered carefully.

“Was it a bad person?”

The eldest Angel wondered how bad this person had to be to make his Uncle’s face look so scary, and why the person had to have his little brother’s face, his brother who wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Yes,” Sam said, eyes glancing at the bigger Lucifer twirling a kitchen knife.

**_~.~_ **

“Another one, this time leave the bottle”

Matt the bar tender glanced at the man who demanded another shot of whisky along with the bottle, he debated with himself on whether or not to follow through with that request, after all the man had been in here since the bar had opened in the late afternoon, and it was going on near mid-night.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough for tonight?” Matt tried.

All he got was a glare. With a sigh, Matt poured another shot and left the bottle. Around three in the morning Dean grumbled as he struggled to get up the stairs, he finally made it up the stairs and swayed down the hall to his room, he stopped when he noticed a tall figure in front of the room door.

“Sammy?” he slurred.

His brother didn’t even twitch, and it took Dean a moment to realized that his brother talking to air.

“Sammy” he said again, stumbling closer, stopping when their room door opened.

**_~.~_ **

Lucifer had watched his mother leave the room, he had tried to go back to sleep, but his eyes kept going back to the closed door. After five minutes, the Angel crawled out of the nest and followed his Mother outside.

“Stop it” he heard his mother hiss.

“Mother?”

“You’re not real!”

Lucifer moved closer, his Mother looking at something in front of him, following his gaze the Angel saw nothing….no that wasn’t true, narrowing his eyes Lucifer focused on the spot his mother was talking to, at first he saw nothing but a shadow, then that shadow took shape and he gasp.

It was an Angel!

Though one he didn’t know, and yet his presence felt familiar, not like his siblings, it was…darker.

“Sammy, Sammy” tutted the Angel, moving closer, causing his Mother to flinch and give a little whimper.

Lucifer frowned and his grace glowed in anger, this person was scaring his Mother! Quickly the young Morning Star put himself between the Angel and his mother.

“Stay away!”

Both his Mother and Angel blinked, and looked down at the Angel.

“What?” His Mother said.

“You stay away from my Mother!” Lucifer glared at the Angel, who stared at him in surprise.

“This is…odd” said the Angel, then moved closer.

“I said go away! You leave my Mother alone!”

There was a bright flash of light, when it was gone…so was the Angel.


	13. Chapter 13

“What the hell?”

Both human and Angel jumped at the sound of the eldest Winchester’s voice, when Lucifer saw Dean, he shifted closer to his Mother, Sam on the other hand; frowned at the sight of his drunk brother.

“What was that?” Dean took a step forward and swayed, his hands reached out and grabbed hold of the rail to steady himself.

“Let’s get you inside,” Sam went over to his brother, ignoring the man’s protest.

The two entered the room, Lucifer quietly behind them, Sam glanced over at the nest for a moment to see if any of the commotion outside woke the other Angels, luckily it didn’t. Dean grunted when he landed on the bed, swatting at his brother’s hands when they tried to remove his shirt. Sam patiently continued, ignoring his brother’s hands as he stripped him down to his boxers. After tucking his brother underneath the covers, he placed a glass of water and pain killers by the bed, and made sure the bathroom door was open. He then turned his attention to Lucifer who had sat patiently on his bed, watching.

“Ready for bed….again?” Sam asked after a long moment.

Lucifer nodded, though his gaze was curious.

“Tomorrow, we’ll talk okay?” Sam carried the Angel to the nest and tucking him against Michael.

“Okay” Lucifer yawned, suddenly tired.

Sam then went to his bed, and for the first time in the long time he dreamt of nothing.

**_~.~_ **

The next morning, everyone woke to the sound of Dean groaning in the bathroom.

“Uncle Dean, are you dying?” Anna asked, sitting next to the man.

Dean just hurled.

“Anna, leave him alone, and come eat.” Sam called from the dining room table where the others were eating breakfast, a bit amazed that none of the Angel were bothered by the sounds.

“Coming!”

Anna emerged from the bathroom, and took her seat between Gabriel, and Uriel.

“Is Uncle Dean dying?” Anna asked her Mother.

“No, but he feels like it” Sam answered, grinning a little before going over to clean and straighten the nest, he was wrapping up the egg to keep it warm when Dean came out the bathroom, and said egg rocked.

Sam’s breathe hitched and he waited, disappointed when nothing else happened.

“Sammy”

Sam looked over at his brother who was leaning against the kitchen counter, coffee in hand, an expecting and somewhat curious look on his face.

His brother remembered last night.

Nodding in understanding, Sam prayed for both Joshua, and Cupid.

**_~.~_ **

“This is most unusual” Joshua said when Sam finished the story, by his side was Lucifer, who kept sneaking glances at Dean as though he was waiting for the other to snap at the fact that he was next to his Mother.

“And you no longer see him?” Joshua inquired.

“Yes, it’s like something was lifted off of me, and I can breathe easier” Sam said.

The Angel nodded before turning to Lucifer, “Tell me about last night brother,” he asked.

Lucifer squirmed under the gazes, silently wishing he had been able to go with his siblings and Cupid to the park.  

“Brother?” Joshua spoke again when Lucifer didn’t say anything.

“Oh, uh, last night I heard Mother leaving the room, he hasn’t been feeling well lately so I followed him to make sure he would be okay. That’s when I saw this…Angel, I’ve seen him before, and he was hurting Mother, so I told him to go away and leave my Mother alone…and he did”

“Wait, you’ve seen him before?” Dean said.

Lucifer nodded, “Sometimes, I would see him in the corner of the room”

“And you didn’t think to mention that?!”

“Dean!” Sam glared at his brother, before running his fingers through the floppy hair, “It’s okay, you didn’t know, and what you did last night was very brave”

Lucifer smiled shyly at the praise.

“Hmmm, like I said before, it’s most unusual. But I may know what happened,” Joshua spoke up, “I will confirm it first though”

The Angel fluttered away before anyone could say anything, Dean rolled his eyes, muttering angels, before going to get a beer.

**_~.~_ **

Lucifer wasn’t sure what had happen that night, what he **_did_** know was that his Mother was better now, not only that but his Mother was around him more! Even Uncle Dean seem a bit nicer to him, though a bit reluctantly. Three weeks after the incident, something even better happened, that last egg began to hatch.

“Mother! Uncle Dean, the last egg is hatching!”

Dean was the first to surround the nest, his green eyes lighting up when the egg started to rock and crack, he reached out, pausing to look at his brother. Sam nodded, and the older Hunter gently started to peel of the shells to reveal black feathers, slowly Dean opened them. Both human’s breath hitching at the sight of black hair, and intense sleepy blue eyes.

“Castiel”


	14. Chapter 14

“Cas”

Castiel blinked up at Dean, titled his head, blinked again before his eyes watered and he let out a whimper. Dean gently scooped up the Hatchling into his arms and gently rocked him, but it didn’t make it better, Castiel just whimpered louder.

“Let me” Sam took the Hatchling away from his bewildered brother.

As soon as Cas looked at Sam, he stopped whimpering, and gave happy chirps to him, Dean stared.

“Maybe he’s just hungry,” Sam suggested, trying and failing to get rid of the hurt look in his brother’s eyes.

**_~.~_ **

Castiel did not like Dean, didn’t want to be anywhere near him, he whimpered and got teary-eyed until Sam could calm him, it got to the point that Dean spent his time away from the room. The other Angels on the other hand, adored their baby brother, playing with him every chance they got.

Sam was happy about that, he was, but he felt so bad for his brother, and couldn’t understand why the youngest Angel didn’t like Dean.

“It is possible” Joseph said after Sam had summoned him and told him, Dean was out, doing what Sam knew only could involve beer. “That Castiel’s death may have something to do with his…uneasiness towards your brother”

Sam nodded, it would make sense, after all Dean, and Cas did not part on good terms, and despite his brother seemly forgiving the Angel, Sam knew there was some bitterness still there. Perhaps, Cas knew that before he died and it somehow was transferred into the Angel’s new body, mind and grace.

“So what do we do?” the Hunter asked.

“I do not know” Jacob answered, “I suppose for now, try to get Castiel to be at ease in your brother’s presences”

 _“Easier said than done”_ Sam thought, before going over to the nest where Castiel was whimpering.

After feeding the Angel, he burped, and placed him in the nest to sleep, he then ordered the others to wash up for lunch, by the time half of the Angels were down for a nap and the other half was happily watching a movie, Dean had returned, surprising Sam. He didn’t expect his brother to be back so soon….and sober.

Dean glanced over at the nest, eyes landing on the sleeping Cas before going over and sitting on his bed.

“You okay?” Sam asked, giving Balthazar a look when he started tugging on one of his brother’s wings.

“Fine” Dean answered, looking at TV, “Touched By An Angel? Seriously?”

“They wanted to watch it” Sam shrugged before sitting next to his brother, the two watch the show for a good fifteen minutes before Dean sighed.

“Do you think it’s because he somehow…remembers?”

Sam glanced at him, “Maybe…I mean we all didn’t part on good terms” he said.

“But the others don’t remember…well I still have my doubts about Zachariah”

In the nest, said Angel snorted in his sleep.

**_~.~_ **

Joseph’s plan for them most part worked, by the time they were ready to get to Bobby’s, Castiel didn’t mind the Hunter being in the same room, but if Dean picked him up he would start whimpering, and chirping unhappily until Sam got to him.

Sam figured it was progress.

“….Dean is going to kill you”

Joseph blinked curiously at Sam then back at the vehicle.

“I do not see the problem,” the Angel said.

“You turned the ** _Impala_** into a **_mini-van!_** ”

“Yes, to give you more room, the Impala does not have enough space”

“I wanna see you explain that to Dean while he’s frying your ass,” Sam mumbled.

Joseph tilted his head.

“What are you two doing?”

Sam jumped, and squeaked, he whirled around to his brother who was giving him a _you’re a dork_ look, before he noticed the van. The older Hunter looked at it then looked around the parking lot.

“Sam,” he said slowly, “where’s the car?”

“Uh…”

“Sam, where is my **_car_**?”

“Um,” Sam shifted his eyes to the mini-van, Dean followed his gaze, the man’s eyes went blank for a moment then they became murderous as he turned them back to his brother.

“He did it!” Sam tattled, pointing at Joseph, said Angel just looked confused.  

“You turned my baby into a-a-a-a— ** _that_**?!”

“It’s more convenient”

“Fuck convenient, change it back!”

Sam decided it was probably best if he made sure the Angels were properly packed, and rushed back to the room.


	15. Chapter 15

They were about thirty minutes—Joshua, promised to met them there as he had a feeling it wasn’t safe to be in Dean’s eyesight at the moment— into the drive to Bobby’s house when it started.

“Mother”

“Yes Uriel?”

“I have to go to the bathroom”

Silence.

“I told you go before we left”

“I didn’t have to go then”

A sigh.

“Alright, does anyone else have to go?”

Seven hands rose.

**One bathroom break later.**

“Mom, Gabriel’s poking me!”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Both of you, enough!”

“But—”

“Don’t make me come back there!”

**Five minutes later**

“Ma, Raphie’s poking me”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Don’t make me stop this van!”

“Sorry Uncle Dean”

**One hour later.**

“I want McDonalds!”

“Burger King!”

“Pizza!”

“French fries!”

“Cookies!”

“No one’s getting anything unless they shut up!”

Silence.

“Ice-cream!”

A groan.

**Five minutes after leaving a food court.**

“Ma”

“Yes?”

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“We just left the place!”

“I know, but I gotta go again!”

“…I have to go too”

A sigh, then, “Dean”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m pulling over”

**An hour and a half later**

“ _Everybody's waiting, everybody’s watching…”_

“Please God no”

“ _Even when you're sleeping, Keep your ey-eyes open….”_

“You can’t be this cruel”

“ _The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings in backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score._ _Keep your eyes open_ _….. ”_

“I swear I’ll never call you a dead-beat again!”

“ _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown everybody’s watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open, keep your ey-eyes open,_

Glancing at his brother, Dean tried his best to block the out of tone singing coming from the flock of Angels in the back, and weren’t Angels supposed to be able to sing?

“Don’t blame me!” Sam protested, though his eyes danced with amusement.

“I blame you!” Dean growled.

“ _Keep your ey-eyes opeeeeeennnnnnn!!!!!!”_

“Make it stop!”

**Thirty minutes later.**

“Sam”

“Hm?”

“…What’s that smell?”

There was a sniff, a pause then all eyes turned to the youngest in the back.

“Aw Cas!”

Castiel blow spit bubbles.

**One diaper change later.**

“Mother, Lucie’s touching me!”

“I’m not!”

“Are too!”

“Not!”

“Dean, banging your head like that is going to give you a concussion.”

**South Dakota, Bobby’s Singer’s Junkyard.**

Bobby raised a brow at the sight of a black mini-van pulling up, both brows rising when Dean came out and started kissing the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

After being introduced to “Uncle” Bobby, Sam set the older Angels into the junkyard “And no turning anything!” Sam said, before heading back into the house with a sleeping Cas cradled in his arms. After settling down, Joshua, who popped up and scared the living daylights out of the old Hunter, Dean and Sam explained.

It took an hour for Bobby to stop laughing.

“Shut up” Sam grumbled.

In the Hunter’s arms, Cas squirmed, cooing softly before blinking his eyes open, then moment he saw Sam, he chirped happily.

“I think I’m starting to like God” Booby grinned.

Dean snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes, in his arms Cas gurgled, little hands grabbing and tugging at the man’s shirt. Sam replaced his shirt with his finger; which was instantly suckled on.

"So how long do you have to play Mommy?" Bobby asked.

"Father has appointed Samuel Mother of the Garrison," Joshua spoke up from where he was reading one of many of Bobby’s books.

"Wait, you mean this is forever?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of course"

Joshua stared at the human confused as to why Sam was so surprised at this fact, the Angel opened his mouth to asked why, when a herd of footsteps thundered into house then Angels entered the kitchen, instantly crowding Sam.

"Ma," said Gabriel, "we're hungry!"

"Right." Sam stood up, he gave Castiel to Michael, the Hatchling chirping happily at his Elder brother.

"Hope you got enough food to feed an army Bobby"

"No, but the Sheriff did drop off a Casserole"

After eating, the Angels all piled in front of the television, Castiel sitting happily in Lucifer's lap; well trying too. The Hatchling still couldn't sit upright, and had a tendency to lean to the side, which was amusing considering every time Castiel leaned to the side, Lucifer leaned with him.

"Touch by an Angel? Really?" Bobby raised a brow when he saw what the group was watching.

Dean shrugged, and went to help Sam clean up the dining room, and also figure out where the Angels were going to sleep; in the end the brothers decided that the living room would be the best place, it was big enough for all of them.

"We'll have to move the couch," Sam put the last dish in the dish strainer, grinning at his brother's groan.

"Can't we get the brats to do it?" Dean grumbled.

"Dean!"

"What, they're strong enough!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam dried his hands before leaving the kitchen and into the living room, just in time to see Zachariah tackle Raphael. Sam watched the two wrestle before shaking his head and leaving the room, sometimes it wasn't even worth the bother.

**_~.~_ **

After moving the couch, Bobby went into town to get groceries with Anna, Zachariah, and Gabriel; the later Sam made sure knew that he had better behave or no dessert. The older Hunter raising a brow when Sam handed him a debit card, nearly busting a gut laughing as he left when Dean explained where they got it from, and what the words meant. Alone with the other Angels, Sam helped them make a nest out of spare blankets from around the house, while Dean was out in the yard tuning up the Impala, once done with the nest, the Angels dragged their mother outside to play hide and seek; Sam was the seeker, with Michael sitting on the porch babysitting Castiel.

"Found you!"

Uriel laughed, and made a run for base—which was Michael and Castiel—Sam let him go before going to look for Balthazar, and Raphael, he found the two hiding inside one of the cars, watching the two run to base, he wondered where Lucifer was. After searching nearly the entire yard, the young Hunter finally found his Angel with his brother.

"This is the engine, the heart of Impala," Dean said pointing.

Lucifer was standing on a chair, as both he and Dean looked at what was under the Impala's hood, the young Archangel listening intensely as the older Hunter explained everything, eyes following the man's finger as it pointed at each item.

"You know," Sam finally said after watching the two for a few minutes, "you're supposed to be hiding."

"Mother!"

Lucifer jumped down from the chair, and went over to his mother, clinging to him.

"Uncle Dean was showing me the Impala!"

Sam stared down at the Angel who smiled up brightly at him, "Oh really?" Sam then said with a smile of his own.

"Uh-huh!"

Lucifer then dragged the other over to the car, where he then proceeded to tell Sam all that he learned, Sam raised a questioning brow over the child's head at his brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders, expression slightly bashful. Sam gave a knowing grin before turning his attention back to the Angel.

**_~.~_ **

When Bobby got back from the store, he all but shoved the three Angels at Sam, grumbling about Demonic Angels on his way to the kitchen. Sighing, Sam looked at his three Angels.

"Gabriel did it," said both Anna and Zachariah.

"I did not! I tripped!"

Sam sighed, "Alright enough" he then said to the now bickering siblings, "I don't care what happen, all three of you will go into that kitchen and apologize, then you're helping to make dinner, understand?"

"But—"

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother" Anna and Zachariah mumbled.

Sam stared at Gabriel who didn't say anything, just glared at the floor.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel stayed quiet before looking up at the other, "Yes Mother" he then sighed before going into the kitchen.

During dinner and the rest of the day Gabriel was quiet, speaking softly when spoken to, and when the Angels had settled down for bed; Dean finally brought it up when he and his brother were readying for bed.

"What's up with Gabriel?" the older asked

"I think he's upset about me scolding him"

"What happen?"

"He caused trouble while shopping with Bobby"

"What did he do?"

"Knowing Gabriel, something bad"

Dean stayed quiet as he watched his brother get into his bed; finally, he got into his own bed. The lights clicked off, and the older sibling laid there staring up at the ceiling with a frown, mind thoughtful. The next morning Dean watched Gabriel, watched at how…non-Gabriel he was, how withdrawn he was toward his siblings. How he only called Sam 'Mother' instead of 'Ma'. Something was wrong, and Dean knew it had something to do with Sam, or more importantly, what Sam **_didn't_** do.

It wasn't hard spot how the other Angels—mostly the younger ones, Michael and Lucifer didn't do it all at— were quick to place blame on the Archangel when something went wrong, and how Sam didn't bother listening when Gabriel protested against those claims.

The older Winchester had a feeling as to why.

"Hey, Sammy"

Sam looked up from where he was feeding Cas, "Yeah?" he said.

"I need to talk to you"

" ** _You_** want to talk?"

"Shut-up"

Smiling, Sam motioned for his brother to have a seat on the sofa next to him, Dean hesitated for a moment before sitting, he glanced nervously at Cas, but the Hatchling merely gazed back with content sleepy eyes as he ate.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he adjusted Cas in his arms.

"It's about Gabriel"

"What did he do now?" Sam sighed.

"Nothing" Dean quickly defended, "I just wanted to talk about him, and….how you feel about him"

"How I feel about him?" Sam repeated, brows furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly sunshine and candy canes before…. all this"

"Yeah, but—"

"And you never told me what happened at Mystery Spot, but I already figured it was bad."

Dean didn't mention how his brother flinched, "You haven't forgiven him."

"He isn't that Gabriel"

"Are you sure about that?"

Sam paused.

"You may not be doing it on purpose, but whenever the Angels get into trouble, and they blame Gabriel, you don't really ask. Just take it at face value."

"I—"

"Yesterday, when you saw me and Lucifer working on the Impala, he didn't know I was there just looking for a place to hide, and…he was scared of me. The Lucifer I remember was beating the crap out of me, not nearly pissing his pants in fear; it made me realize that he wasn't the same. Not to say that we're suddenly going to be best friends or anything, but it opened that door for me to start accepting him."

Castiel had finished eating, Sam removed the bottle, setting it on the table before placing the Hatchling on his towel covered shoulder, and patted his back until the little Angel burped, he figured something had happen for his brother to let the young Archangel so close to him.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, they're all not the same Angels we knew. I know we **_know_** this, but I think instinctively we were waiting for the other shoe to drop and…I don't think it's going to, not this time."

**_~.~_ **

He found the Angel curled up in the backseat of one of the old beat-up cars.

"Gabriel?"

There was a pause before a voice spoke, "Yes, mother?" voice small and timid, not at all like the loud happy Angel that Sam knew.

"I want to talk," Sam said, "can you come out?"

"No"

"Do you **_want_** to come out?"

"….No"

Sam eyed the car for a moment, it was going to be a bit of a tight fit, but he crawled inside nonetheless. Sliding behind the Archangel, some more movement, and he was curled around the other, something in the Hunter stirred when red, and puffy eyes glanced at him.

"Uncle Dean talked to me earlier today," Sam’s voice soft, "he told me some things."

"Like what?" Gabriel asked, picking at the ruined leather of the car seat.

"A lot of things, but mostly that I've been a little unfair toward you, that I've should have listened to you…and that I've may have hurt your feelings"

The last part he figured out for himself.

Gabriel continued to pick at the seat, it did hurt when his siblings blamed him for things that he didn't do, and his Mother not believing him when he said otherwise…. maybe his Mother hated him.

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I." It wasn't a question.

Gabriel plucked at the seat a bit more before rolling over, and burring his face into Sam's shirt, "A little." His voice came out muffled, "I know I play pranks, and stuff, but…not all the time!" Gaberiel looked up at his Mother, eye shining with unshed tears.

"I know" Sam felt his heart near breaking.

"And you didn't believe me, or let me explain!"

"I know"

Gabriel face was once again buried in the man’s shirt, Sam said nothing about his shirt getting wet, instead he wrapped his arms around the young Angel, resting his chin on the soft hair.

"…..Do you hate me?" the Angel then asked

"No!"

Sam was only a little surprised at not having any doubts about that.

"Then why do you—"

"….I knew this person, he…. played pranks, a lot like you, and he hurt those people with those pranks."

Gabriel sniffed, that sounded a little familiar, maybe he heard this story before.

"Did he hurt you too?" the Angel then asked, he had a feeling that person did.

"Yes, and you…you remain me of him sometimes, and I guess because of that, I took it out on you"

The arms around the Angel tightened.

"It's not right, and for that, I'm sorry"

Gabriel sniffed again, but remind silent, hands picking at Sam's shirt."…..I know" he finally said.

Sam gave a small smile at that, "So" he then said, "wanna get out of here and get some lunch?"

"Ice-cream too?"

"Ice-cream too" Sam chuckled before frowning, "but first I need help getting out, I think I'm stuck"

Gabriel giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day in the late afternoon, Sam sat down his flock of Angels and explained to them that they couldn't blame their brother for things that they themselves had done, not only did it hurt Gabriel's feelings, but he, himself didn't like it.

"It's not nice at all" he said, "and if I catch you doing it, you'll be punished, understand?"

Though he got nods, Sam knew it wasn't going to be that easy, resolving himself to keep an eye out, he told them all to apologize to Gabriel.

"I'm guessing the talk went well" Dean said as he watched the Angels hug and apologize to Gabriel.

"Yeah" Sam said, rocking Castiel when the little one started to fuss, "alright now," the younger then said to the Angels, "get dressed, we're going to see a movie"

Excited, the Angels all headed upstairs where their clothes were, Sam handing Castiel to Michael for the older to dress.

"What movie are we seeing?" Dean asked.

" _Puss In Boots_ , they've been wanting to see it for a while"

A sudden thud comes from upstairs, followed by a soft "uh-oh", sighing, both brothers looked at each other.

"It's your turn" Sam said.

"No way, after the hammer incident with Uriel, you owe me"

"That was your fault to begin with, I told you not to do it, three times!"

Not having a comeback, Dean grumbled, and headed upstairs to see what happened, when he gets to the room it's not as bad as he thought. One of the Angels had knocked over a duffle bag and spilled its contents, his eyes landed on the guilty looking Anna.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" Dean said, "just put everything back in the bag, and finish getting dressed"

Anna picked up the items and placed them back in the bag, she blinked when she picked up a magazine of a naked woman, Dean made an odd noise and snatched the magazine from her hands.

"You never saw that" Dean stuffed the magazine in the bag, "and don't tell your Mother"

Confused and curious, Anna nodded, then goes to finish getting ready.

When everyone was dressed and ready, they all piled into the Impala which was back to a mini-van, much to Dean's chagrin. Sam didn't say it out loud, but he was glad for the change, nine Angels and two Winchesters would not be able to fit in Dean's baby.

They arrived at the theater, and after paying for the tickets, Dean, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael waited in line to order popcorn and drinks, while Sam and the others went to get seats. Luck was with them as they were able to get the back row. Dean arrived with two extra-large popcorn bags, with the three Archangels bringing up the rear with drinks.

As the food was passed around, Dean took note of the seating arrangement. Sam, with Castiel in his lap, sat in the middle. On his left sat Anna, Balthazar, and Uriel. On his right was Zachariah, with five empty seats next to him. Sitting at the end, Dean realized why the arrangement caught his attention, with Balthazar in the middle of his two siblings; it would guarantee no bickering between the two.

Uriel, who usually started the fights between Anna, was seated next to Sam just in case. The same could be said for Zachariah, which probably explained why Sam insisted on Lucifer sitting next to the young Angel, Lucifer, to the surprise of both brothers; was sweet tempered, though no less mischievous and didn't rise to any of his siblings’ teasing.

Soon the previews started, and the audience settled down.

**_~.~_ **

It was only when Castiel finally turned the age of one, and the other Angels aged a year older, that both brothers asked about the Angel's aging.

"Angel, use to age quicker than humans," Joshua explained.

"Use to?" Sam inquired.

The Angel nodded, "Father, decided that perhaps it's best if he aged them slower, more time to learn"

"They're not aging slower" Dean said, indicting to the Angels sitting at the dining table eating dinner with Bobby, "granted some of them haven't reached double digits, and those that have sometimes don't act like it"

"That's because they will be the elders, they will use what they've learned from you, and teach it to the younger siblings to come, as to why some have not aged more than others or the reason for their maturity I cannot say. This all new"

"Wouldn't it be better, if they **_all_** aged slower?" Sam asked.

Joshua shrugged, "Like I said, this is all new, perhaps Father is trying to work out a few kinks"

Dean looked back at the flock of Angels; Michael who had been fourteen, was now fifteen, and was helping Castiel eat. Next to the eldest was Lucifer—who had been thirteen when he joined them—now fourteen, next to him was the seven year old Zachariah, followed by the thirteen year old Gabriel. Then the six year old Anna, across from her was the six year old Balthazar, next to him was Raphael who was now eleven and finally six year old Uriel.

At the moment it was peaceful, but Dean knew it wouldn't last long, and sure enough Raphael said something to Gabriel, and now food was flying, sighing, Dean turned back to Joshua. The Angel was watching his siblings with such a fond and almost sad expression it made Dean wonder what Heaven was like before the banishment of Lucifer and the Apocalypse.

"Gabriel, what have I told you about turning your brother into toys! Uriel don't bite your brother! Anna, no!"

….Though he was starting to get an idea.


	18. Chapter 18

The days blended together, and before the humans knew it, Castiel was now two years old; and four months have gone by when Dean is thrown out of the kitchen via the window. The Hunter groaned as he felt the familiar pain of a rib breaking.

“Oh, did I break something?”

Dean rolled, and glared at the Leviathan that strolled out of the house, a smile on its lips and sadistic glee in grey eyes. Inside the house, there was shouting and sounds of bodies being thrown around. With another groan, Dean quickly pulled out his second gun and aimed it at the approaching creature, it wouldn’t do much good; but it was his only option at the moment.

“Really?” the Leviathan laughed upon seeing the weapon.

“Yeah, really.” Said a voice behind it before borax was being thrown.

The Leviathan’s pained shriek was cut short when a machete sliced cleanly through its neck, Dean exhaled, relieved for a moment as Bobby picked up the head.

“I got this,” Bobby said, “go help your brother.”

Getting to his feet, and taking the borax, Dean hurried back into the house; ignoring the throbbing pain.

**_~.~_ **

“It’s okay,” Michael quietly soothed his siblings. “everything’s going to be okay.”

Anna whimpered, and pressed close to Uriel, all of the Angels jumping when there was a loud inhuman growl and the sound of a body being thrown before gun shots. In Lucifer’s arms, Castiel whined, the Angel rocked him even as his eyes stared fearfully at the closed closet door. There was a sudden crash, then silence, they waited and listened for any signs of…. ** _something_** , when suddenly the door was flung open and Castiel was snatched out of Lucifer’s arms.

“Look at what I found, appetizers.”

Almost instinctively, Michael and Lucifer moved toward the creature that had their brother, Michael tackling him. The Leviathan didn’t fall, but he stumbled and his grip loosen causing Castiel to fall, Lucifer drove and caught his crying brother. Quickly moving out the swipe of the other Leviathan, he kept moving, diving underneath the bed, vaguely aware of the sound of his brother’s fire, and growling.

“Come here little birdie,” the Leviathan purred as she peered underneath, Lucifer glared, “fine then.”

The bed is lifted and tossed aside, the Angel barely has time to see his elder brother being pinned before he’s grabbed with one arm while another once again snatched his screaming sibling from him.

“Leave them alone!” Michael demanded, yelping when his headed is smashed against the floor.

Chest hammering, and eyes wet with unshed tears, Lucifer looked for his mother and found his limp body underneath a small dresser. Whimpering, the young Angel did the only thing he could think of.

“Father!”

**_~.~_ **

Dean had just beheaded the Leviathan that was between him and the stairs when the house suddenly began to shake and there was a very bright familiar light, and screeching sound. Covering his ears, and seeing the body of the behead Leviathan dissolve before closing his eyes, the older Hunter figured it was better late than never.

“Dean!” came Bobby’s voice once the house had stopped shaking and the light faded, the older man coming in some moment later.

“I’m fine” Dean as he made his way up the stairs calling for his brother and the Angels, “Sam!” he called bursting into the room, barely able to dodge the fireball that had been aimed for his head.

Straightening up, he looked in the direction it came from and found Michael stating defensively in front of his siblings, the older Angel looked very apologetic about nearly BBQing his Uncle; while the other Angels surrounded his brother’s body. All of their eyes were red with tears, expressions of lingering fear. Lucifer was holding a whimpering Castiel protectively against his chest, and didn’t look like he was letting go of his brother any time soon. Dean looked back at his brother and was relieved to find him breathing, and hopefully nothing worse than a few bruises.

“Everyone okay?” he asked as he came over to the group, and kneeled down, grunting when he nearly pushed over by Anna clinging to him.

“Mama’s hurt” Balthazar sounded close to crying again.

Keeping his expression calm, he set about getting his brother back to the land of consciousness, when he heard the sound of fluttering wings and Bobby coming into the room. “Joshua,” Dean said looking over his shoulder at the Angel.

Joshua came over, he kneeled, pressed two fingers against Sam’s forehead, Sam’s eyes flew opened and he took a intake of sudden breath. The older Angel took a step back as Dean helped his brother sit up, the younger Winchester was barely vertical before he was nearly back on the ground as young Angels all but piled on him.

“Was that sudden light show you?” Bobby asked Joshua as Sam comforted and checked over his Angels.

“No,” Joshua shook his head, as he went over and healed Dean, “that was Father, he had heard Lucifer’s call and answered.”

Dean obviously had a few choice words about that, but kept his mouth shut, instead focusing on his brother and the younger Angels. He tried to take Castiel, only for Lucifer….well it wasn’t a growl, but the sound the Angel made was threatening enough to make Dean pause.

“Hey” the man said, voice soft, “everything’s okay, they’re gone now. Come on, let me see Cas, make sure he’s not hurt, okay?”

Lucifer looked unsure, squirming as he fought against whatever it was that was making him….odd, finally, after a look to his Mother for reassurance. He handed Cas over to Dean, who coo’ed at the little Angel, soothing him as he looked the baby Angel over for injuries. The two brothers were finally able to get the little Angels calm enough to leave the room, though they stuck close to Sam.

“Suppose we can’t delay the problem any longer” Bobby said as he and Dean cleaned up the kitchen, Joshua had fixed the broken boor and window, before going into the living room to help Sam and the other Angels.

“Looks that way” Dean said as he went about putting the canned soups that had fallen out during the shaking back into the cupboard, “but honestly, I don’t even know where to fully start.”

“Maybe Joshua could give us some clues.”

Dean paused, before cursing himself for not even thinking about asking the older Angel, sure the whole his brother was now Mother of Angels bit was a big distraction, it still wasn’t an excuse for forgetting about Joshua possibly knowing how to get rid of the Leviathans.

“After we get all this cleaned up” Dean then said after a moment, “…and when the Angels are a bit more calmer.”

**_~.~_ **

Joshua didn’t know how to kill the Leviathans, however, he promised to look into it, and after placing powerful spells around the house; left. Meanwhile, the boys and Bobby dealt with damage-control. The younger Angels were having nightmares, and all of them refused to sleep alone. Which is how Sam and Dean found themselves pushing their beds together and sharing it with the flock, which also meant limbs being shoved in uncomfortable places, and Lucifer had somehow pushed Dean out the bed.

Sam thought that was hilarious.

One morning, about a week after the Incident, Dean was out working in the junkyard and Sam was reading up about Leviathans; Bobby had gone into town. A sudden thump from upstairs had Sam looking up, he paused to listen for anything else. When he doesn’t hear anything else, he sighed, saved the spot in his book before closing it and standing up. He then headed upstairs to see what the Angels had gotten into this time.

“Alright” He opened the door to his and his brother’s room, “what have you guys done…now…..”

Words stuck in his throat, Sam stared wide-eyed at the Angels in his room.

 ** _Adult_** Angels.

Adult Angels who were looking at Sam, frozen in their spots, and varies emotions in their eyes that the Hunter just knew meant that they remembered not only their past but the past months as well.

“…Um…wow….” Sam said after a long moment.

At the sound of his voice, some of the Angels jumped as though startled, while others blinked rapidly. Sam started to speak more, mostly to ask if they were alright when suddenly all but one of them was gone with a flutter of wings.

“Cas” Sam said to the last Angel.

Cas flinched and then, like his siblings was gone in a flutter of wings, leaving Sam to stare at an empty room.


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel found him first, not very much a surprise honestly, all of them were very much aware where each of them were, and had been. Just like they knew where Dean, and more importantly, where Sam was, and had been.

“The trees are nice.”

Lucifer made a soft hum as he stared up at the large oak tree, from this angle it just kept going. Standing next to him, Castiel watched with him.

“Sam,” Castiel said after a long moment of a surprisingly comfortable silence, “has been praying.”

“I heard him,” Lucifer said, “he keeps asking us to come back.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

Both Angels looked over his shoulder, and there stood Gabriel, and Raphael. While Gabriel moved closer to his sibling, Raphael stood where he was.

Gabriel stopped.

“Raphael,” He looked over his shoulder, something soft in his face, “it’s okay.”

Raphael shifted nervously on his feet, a very human action. Finally after taking a deep breath, moved closer, until he, and Gabriel were standing next to their siblings.

It should have been uncomfortable, awkward and everything else you would expect given their history.

It wasn’t.

And that made them uncomfortable.

Because they remembered what they did to each other, remembered how they fought, and killed. They also remembered the warmth of strong arms, a gentle smile, and caring hands. Of laughter, and games, of a soft voice reading to them, teaching them, and soothing bad dreams. How they would pile on each other at night, playful tugging of wings, how they would watch, and get excited when a new egg would hatch. How they would welcome their new sibling into the world.

They did not deserve to remember those moments, or the warmth that came with remembering, or the comfort of hearing Sam’s voice when he prayed to them.

Because they are all guilty, guilty for what they all did to each other, to Dean, and to Sam.

And it hurt, and made them scared. They can’t go back to that warmth, not anymore. They weren’t Hatchlings any longer, weren’t ** _Sam’s_** Angels. To go back, would be to go back to cold eyes at best, and a blade to the chest at worst.

 _“So this, is heartbreak,”_ Lucifer thought, throat tight, eyes stinging and wetness clouding his vision. Bottom lip trembling as he tried to keep from making that one sound he knew would break him.

Behind him, is the vague sound of fluttering wings.

“Brother.”

The sound came out, and he broke.

The tears fell, and kept falling, they, and the horrid sound would not stop. Did not stop, not even when he felt his older brother’s arms, and wings around him, or the way all of his siblings pressed up against him, and each other. Holding, and touching, the same horrid sound coming from them. Some soft, others louder.

All equally heartbroken.

**_~.~_ **

They stay in the place of trees. Talking, laughing, fighting, crying, apologizing to, and with each other. They think about Sam, who is still Mother to them, and that probably won’t ever change.

They talked only once, about Father.

None of them are sure how long they stay there, time is a different concept to Angels. When they hear it.

Sam and Dean are praying to them. Asking for one of them, **_all_** of them, for a miracle.

Fear stayed their hand, and Bobby Singer died that day.

**_~.~_ **

Joshua didn’t so much as find them, as more he decided to finally pop up. With him, is their old things from when they had been in their Mo—the Winchester’s care.

Michael cried when he saw the pop-up book, and Anna did not let go of her comb and brush kit for a long time. And when Joshua gave Castiel back his trench coat, the Angel just placed it neatly in a spot, and left it there. Refusing to look at it.

“They are sad it is plain for anyone to see, despite Dean’s best efforts,” Joshua said when Uriel tentatively asked about the brothers, “to lose someone very dear, is hard for humans.”

The guilty look on the Angel’s faces spoke volumes, “I’m sure a visit from you all would help a bit.” Joshua added.

“They prayed to us,” Zachariah spoke, “and we did not come. I doubt we would be welcomed.”

 Joshua tilted his head just so as he took them all in, “The thing I found I like best about humans, is their ability to forgive, especially when it involves a parent, and their child.”

**_~.~_ **

The Leviathans were still causing havoc, and the bothers were still trying to stop them.

Moth—Sam still prayed.

On a good day, Dean mostly yelled at them, call them every name in the book, and then some. On a bad day, he pleaded, begged, and cried. On those days, Castiel cuddled up with Balthazar, hiding in the older Angel’s wings for a long time.

Joshua brought them pizza one day, and told them that Sam had asked about them.

…..There was that warmth again.

**_~.~_ **

Again, the concept of time was different for an Angel, but on a guess, Castiel will say about six months had passed, when they hear Sam praying. It’s a surprise, and a relief when they hear his voice. For it had been a while since they last heard him, however, this one was different.

“So,” they heard, “this will probably be my last prayer for a while. Me, and Dean are about to do something really stupid in a couple of days.”

From where he was leaning against Lucifer, Gabriel snorted.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say this. All of you at one point, have manipulated, and hurt me, and my brother. You’ve said, and done cruel things that destroyed my belief in Heaven, in God, and it seems to me that you only understood a twisted kind of righteousness, and selfishness.”

Fear, that’s what they’re feeling right now. This was it, Sam was finally going to tell them he was done praying, done giving them the last connect to him, a connection they did not deserve, but wanted desperately.

“And because of that, I forgive you.”

…..What?

“I forgive you for your manipulation, and pain. I forgive you for you selfishness, I forgive you because I understand how wanting to do what’s right can make you blind, understand the anger of betrayal. Understand the fear, weariness, and pain of watching the one you call family, fight, and fall, whether you’re the cause of it, or not. I know what it’s like to want hide from the pain, from it all. And I know what’s it’s like, to run away, and not go back, not think about who you left behind. Because it hurts to think of it, that, and the guilt is too much. And you don’t go back because you’re afraid of rejection, afraid that you have broken that last connection to the person you love so much.

I know about it all, and I forgive you. Because you have become, and still are, my family. I love you all, and when you are ready. I’ll be here.”

There is a long, long, silence afterward. Before they doing something they hadn’t done since coming to this place. They separate, each leaving on their own path to think.

Castiel is the only one who doesn’t return to the place with the trees, his trench coat gone.

**_~.~_ **

When he heard the sound, his shoulder tensed up, and his hands, which were cleaning up the mess he had made earlier stopped. He doesn’t turn around, too much afraid to look, and see what he didn’t expect. What he **_wanted_**.

“…..Sam?”

Heart hammering, and hands just a tad shaky, he turned around.

There they were, his Angels. All but one of them, standing in the room, huddled close together, looking nervous, and so, so afraid.

“We,” Michael paused, closing his mouth, before opening it again, but this time nothing came out. He looked at his siblings for help.

Gabriel spoke up.

“Sorry we’re late.” He grinned, it was that trickster grin, the mask he used to hide behind.

His siblings gave him disbelieving, and slightly angry look.

Sam stared, blinked, then was making his way over, full height, and eyes unreadable, face blank.

The Angels flinched, and they babbled, word pouring out, tone going from nervous to panicking as Sam got closer.

“We’re never meant to—” The rest of the sentence is lost, completely forgotten by Lucifer as he stood frozen in Sam’s arms.

“Welcome back.”

Then he’s smiling at him, warm, soft, and everything they remembered. Lucifer hugged him, and then they were all clinging to him, nearly toppling the human over. Sobbing words of apologizes for past, and current deeds that Sam gently shushed, and soothed away; clinging to them as much as they did he.

The Leviathans were no longer a threat, they did it, killing the main one and stopping everything. In the process however, Sam lost both his brother, Cas, and their new friend Kevin. And that was a problem in itself.

But for now, he had his Angels back, and he was never letting them go.

**-End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What You Think!


End file.
